Will You Take Me?
by White Drakim 13
Summary: Marceline is relaxing on a tree branch one cool August night, until she looks down to see a horrible, yet amazing sight that would possibly change her life for eternity. Finnceline, for you crazed fans out there. P.S. Finn is 19 years old in this. And it will have Marshall Lee, the Vampire King in it! *Swearing in later chapters...I think...and future romances*
1. The Shock Of The Proposal

Will You Take Me?

* * *

Copy Rights Belonging To Who:

*IN CASE ANYTHING HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE*

Adventure Time Names: Pendleton Ward and Others {Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Fionna, Cake, Ice Queen and Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum and whoever else}

Story: No episode listed as far as I know of, but MY STORY with my ideas. And White Drakim is mine.

Anything Else: ...no? But do enjoy my idea of the Finnceline story...oh, and White Drakim is always mine. ;)

* * *

It was a cool night in the middle of August, the 24 being the date. Trees stood in the darkness, their thin, long fingers of branches filled with green leaves stretching out to the midnight blue sky, free of clouds but sprinkled with small, glowing stars. There was a deer trail matted to the dark ground, their little creepy footprints stamped onto the ground permanently. It was a damp forest filled with rotten trees with their summer leaves, the moon shining its colorful light down to the dark forest below.

Footsteps were heard softly into the still night, on the deer trail, which made Marceline perk her pointy ears up. She had her hair up in a messy, long, black ponytail, strands of it spurting around her head as if she had gotten up just now. She wore a gray tank top underneath a blue jacket the color of the sky, but looked eerily under the moon's light. She had on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a pair of black converses. Her pale skin looked sickly in the moonlight, but she didn't care.

She was sitting on a thick branch thick enough to hold ten of her, staring at the moon with her thoughtful glare…and thinking about Finn, until a branch snapped.

She blinked once, and looked down at her hands, but closed her eyes and let out a breath of air. She then opened them again, her eyes black as night.

She hid behind the tree and tried her best to blend in while squeezing her black irises shut, and then turned invisible.

She took an inaudible breath of air, and looked down twenty meters below her…to only see an 19-year-old Finn walking by himself, his cute bear hat gone a long time ago. He was almost six and a half feet tall, his bulky military frame looking perfect against him. He wore a blue shirt with a green jacket, a pair of black jeans, and his original green pack, a pair of blue converses snuggling his feet from the cool air.

His hair was a golden color, but had a few brown streaks in it. Possibly dirt, she thought to herself. But, it was so golden you could cut it and sell it for a million shillings…or whatever money they had in those days. He wore his new natural attire of clothes and shoes, but the only thing that threw her off was his hair. And his skin. The clothes didn't matter much to her.

A bright pale color, so bright that he probably took the moon's color away. But he had muscles, but they looked like lumps of Cream of Wheat.

So _pale_.

"Finn? What's he doing here all by himself?" she mumbled under her breath, and glided down the tree without making any noise at all, and appeared beside the tree that was five feet to his right. She peered around the corner, and saw that he was possibly looking down to the ground, but couldn't see his face. But he did have his demon blood sword with him though, clenched tightly in his right hand that it made his knuckles turn white.

It shined brightly in the eerie light, its light shining at the tree beside him and making the spot look pale like Marceline and himself.

She bit her bottom lip softly, and appeared back to normal, which made Finn stop dead in his tracks, and looked up at the sky, his head held high.

{Hey, that rhymed! And this is 12 days after my birthday. _Anyway_, back to the story...}

"Marceline, I know you're there..." he stated softly, slowly closing his eyes, which made his face look blissfully and eerily...peaceful.

She only sighed, since he had probably spotted her in the darkness because of her pale skin. She kicked up her feet to float, and slowly floated out into the light, only stopping a foot away from Finn while two feet off the ground.

He took a deep breath and let it out, opening his eyes and turning to the vampire before him.

Softly, she had gasped, and floated a few inches away from him. Not only was his hair and skin throwing her off the facial cliff she was lingering from, but his eyes was the one that had her completely hopeless.

A dark shade of red, almost taking a blackish hue.

Oh, Glob, who _did_ this...far-fetched _horrible_ thing like this to _her cute_ little Finny boy?

Whoever it was...they were going to pay...in the Night O' Sphere. With her own bare hands if she has to.

"Finn..." she rasped, surprised that her voice was thick with emotion, but sounded dry, "...who _did_ this to you?"

"Why do you care, Marce?" he growled, lifting up the tip of his sword slightly, only for Marceline to back away farther to the darkness. She lifted her arms up in defense, but approached him more carefully.

"Because, you're my Finny boy. Don't you remember what we used to do together?" she had a look of hope in her black irises, hoping that Finn can use her help to change back to normal.

If she can. If she _could_.

"Yeah...I remember Marceline. But...you should leave. I just wanna be left alone." he stated, turning to the earthly dark trail ahead of him.

"Leave? I don't want to, Finn. You need help. Let me..." she reached out her hand to reach his, but he grabbed hers before she was close to him, making her wince.

"No, Marceline. This...is permanent. Forever...for eternity if possible." he said, and let go of her hand, dropping his to his side.

_What?_ Permanent?

She couldn't believe her ears. She thought it was one of his tricks, but he didn't show no sigh of enthusiasm or play.

He could be serious.

But...his hand. It felt cold to her. Cold as ice.

Now _she_ might be crazy.

...wait. That _can't_ be right.

Wait...it can't be. He _just can't be_. He'll lose his life like Marceline lost hers.

"Finn..." Marceline stated, floating closer to him, "...are you...a..." she closed her mouth in a tight line.

She just can't bring herself to say it.

"...a what, Marceline?" he questioned her, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Are you...a v-vampire?" she questioned, looking into his eyes. His eyes showed a sign of regret, which told her the truth. She couldn't help but float back a few inches.

"Finn, how _could_ you do this to yourself?!" she screamed, her eyes slowly turning red.

"Because it wasn't for me, it was for _you_!" he screamed back, flinging his sword to the ground and grabbing her by the forearms.

"Finn! Let me go!" she struggled to get free, but cried out when out when he brought her closer, their faces only a few inches away from each other.

"Marceline, just listen to me." he said softly, his voice smooth like hot velvet against her ears, which made her perk up and stop her fleeing actions.

"Marcy, I did it...for us. So we could be together-_forever_." he stated, looking at her, his eyes pleading as his voice, waiting for an answer of some kind.

"..." she didn't say anything, but only stared at him with astonishment, hatred, and anger, but also hope too.

"Marceline, I...I love you. I really do, and I think...we should be together. I don't know if you love me the same way, but I did this for us, so I can be with you, and we can have each other for eternity."

She just stared at him, forming the words in her head.

This is it, then. But, at least she has someone to talk to other than Hambo, who can _actually_ respond to her.

"Finn...I love you too. I've lived long enough to figure things out, but you don't know _how_ long I've waited for someone to tell me those words in all off my life." she said, floating up to his strong figure of his head.

She stopped before him and took a deep breath, and softly gave Finn a kiss on the lips.

His lips were cold, but she didn't care. Their lips locked onto one another, and soon, they both melted into the kiss, Finn grabbing Marceline close to him. He opened his mouth for her, and she took his tongue for granted. Their tongues worked against one another, while Marceline grabbed a handful of his shirt.

Soon, the kiss ended, which had probably taken up all of their energy, because they were panting afterwards.

"So?" Finn asked, getting his breath back and standing up straight once again. Marceline gulped, and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So what?"

"Marceline...will you marry me, and take me as your vampire king?" he said, getting on one knee and holding his hand out, a golden ring between his thumb and first finger.

Marceline gasped and did as any other girl would do, put their hands to their mouths and start crying.

"Finn, yes. Of course I would, because we were made for each other." she said through her sobbing, and hugged Finn by his neck. He only chuckled, and lifted her up bridal style.

"Alright. Off to your house." he said, and started walking the way he was originally going.

"Wait, what about Jake?" she questioned.

"He's taking care of his puppies and unicorns." he stated, looking straight ahead. "I'll tell him later."

"Then...what about your adventures."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I had it all planned out...with awesome sunscreen." he smiled, and looked down at her.

She only giggled, and snuggled up to Finn, which made him chuckle.

But only made a mad and very upset Marshall Lee to growl even deeper in his throat.

"I will get her, Finn, because she is made for _me_." he stated, and turned around to disappear off into the night.

Author's Note:

Yay, my first story up here! Leave a note if you like.

-White D.


	2. The Idea From Painful Thoughts

As Finn waded across the ocean to Marceline's house with a boat-who is over his fear of the water now-Marceline was snuggled up against his chest, sleeping softly to herself while curled up into a ball. And no, he didn't forget his sword, for Marceline reminded him about it.

Ah. What would the world's favorite human boy/hero be like with out his awesome, yet fluffing wicked, weapon of demon blood?

So...The moon glisten against the edge of the cave of her house, the lake taking its color too, along with its reflection.

Finn soon reached her house and grabbed the porch, and walked up on it, his feet making sloshing noises like he was stepping on a whole bunch of mushy seaweeds. Or whatever makes sloshing noises under your feet. He only shuddered at the noise.

He walked up to the red door, and turned the doorknob, walking into a bright room with pink walls. On his left was the Hardest Couch in the Universe, still red as he first saw it in his young life. On the couch was Schwabelle, who was sleeping softly like Marceline, who was over his shoulder now. How can that zombie dog make it look comfortable?

Oh, wait. She's a zombie. Zombies don't feel anything.

Anywho, there was a TV in front of the couch on the other side of the room, Marceline's Axe Bass beside it. In the middle of the room, or well, in front of the couch, was a coffee table with glass in the center. So...nothing really changed in here. Across the room was the kitchen with its checkered floors, and beside the TV was a ladder that led up to Marceline's room.

"Let's take you to bed, darling," he mumbled under his breath, hoping that she didn't hear him.

He walked across the room, and reached the ladder, and took careful steps as to not fall, or basically drop his soon-to-be wife.

Soon, he made it up to her room, and walked in. He found the lamp beside her large bed, and turned it on. He turned to glance around the room. The room was still the same as it was before "the dramatizing accident in the bathroom", except the desk with her journal and books was more organized, and the floor was cleaned of messy clothes, and her bed sheet was changed. It now had a thick red blanket on top of a deep purple sheet...and it fit for him. For now, we could say.

"All right, let's put you down." he stated. He lifted her skinny sleeping frame from his shoulder and laid her softly on the bed, who slightly whimpered, but stopped when Finn looked in her drawer beside her bed and passed her childhood teddy bear that was given by Simon...or known as the insane, but slightly friendly and tries to be friendly without capturing princesses , Ice King.

He sighed to himself, and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Marceline.

He was about to say something he wanted to get off his chest, until he smelled the smell of rotten fish and stinky seaweed that fish pees on that we possibly don't know how yet.

"Aw, Jank. I need to take a shower." he said, jumping off the bed and going into the closet that Jake and him had hidden in years ago while sneaking in her house. He shuffled some boxes around, and moves some piles of clothes until he found a pair of black boxers and a gray tank top. It'll do for now. It's not like she can kill him...

Or could she?

He shuddered at the thought, and walked across the room to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. He turned to his right, and flicked on the light switch, to find himself invisible in front of a sink mirror.

_Aw...I'm invisible? But how can Marceline see me?_ He thought to himself.

Meh. He just shrugged. He guessed that vampires had that kind of ability.

So, he turned to the bathtub and turned on the faucet, rushing water coming out of the shower head above him, soon steaming up the bathroom. He stripped himself of his shoes and clothes, and jumped in to meet the hot water that gave him warmth.

"So much better..." he said, and sighed. He positioned himself of the faucet, and started to clean his hair of the ridden dirt.

**Meanwhile...in the land of Aaa...**

It was daytime out, and since Fionna took his umbrella, he can't go outside without protection. The sky was a bright blue, Cloud people dancing on their own clouds like there was no tonight nor no tomorrow. Seagulls screeched above Marshall's cave, but he didn't hear them because he was shielded inside his own domain of a house.

It was the same style as Marceline, but the walls were a dark blue, his couch red, and clothes splattered like paint everywhere in his room, and his bathroom mirror chipped from an accident with scaring Fionna.

Marshall Lee was floating above his couch, pouting with his arms across his chest, which makes some girls like me think that he's cute when he pouts. {clears throat... "Nobody heard nor saw that, alright?" Anyway...} He wore a red and black plaided shirt over a black tank top against his olive oil skin, blue jeans that made all the girls drool over him and possibly some guys jealous {cough, cough} with a pair of red converses. His hair was a midnight black like Marceline's, but his natural attire. (hairstyle from Fionna and Cake episode, so I'm not going to explain it anyways...)

_He_ was going to propose to the girl he wanted to marry, before this Finn boy came by. He felt it in _his_ blood, _her_ blood, both destined to be together forever.

But he was busy dealing with Fionna and her madness of this Flame Prince she always drooled and bragged about. So, he never really got the chance to ask her, especially spending a little "bro time" with the sissy Prince Gumball because of Fionna complaining that they should spend more time together.

But a flippin' human asked her. _A_ _human_. Glob, he was _so_ going to be embarrassed by the Devil and possibly his mother that she married, who always grabbed some random girl and asked if he wanted to marry her. Ugly or cute. One time, she grabbed a guy's girlfriend, who wanted to kill Marshall with a freaking silver fork while the girl was like the female version of Lumpy Space Prince (yes, demanding to have a ring on her finger).

Yeah. His mom is _that_ horrible and demanding.

But he wanted _Marceline_. His destined Vampire Queen.

Why is it _that_ hard that he _just can't get what he wants_?

He screamed in frustration, startling his cat, Scwaballe. The cat stretched its bony limbs, and got up to go somewhere quieter than dealing with the master.

"Cranberry you, Scwaballe. You're no help to me anyways." he mumbled under his breath, hissing softly afterwards.

He looked up at the ceiling, and raised him long, slender, yet muscular arms, to pull at his hair.

"If only there was some Glob-flippin' _way_!" he screamed, and plopped down on the couch face first, not caring if his face was bleeding from the sudden injury that would have killed a year old baby.

Unless...he can ask _her_.

That rotten bee he dated all those years ago that sold away Hamba, his little prized possession he gotten from Simone.

Before she turned into the crazy ice Queen a.k.a. Frosty the Snow Witch.

But that means he has to give her what she wants...

NO. He's not going through _that_ stage.

_Come on, Marshall. It's not so bad if you just do it..._ His brain said, making a second thought pipe up in his dead brain.

_Flip **no**. We're **never** going back to that crazy bee. She's insane as Ice Queen is now!_ Mind stated, going against his dead brain of thoughts.

_Think about it. Only **she** can get rid of Finn..._ Brain said, giving Mind a second to think about the dangerous decision.

_Still, no. First of all, we have to **find** a freaking golden wedding ring so we can get married, and **then** she can do our offer for us. What if she doesn't? You know what? We're better off with Ice Queen freezing him and she can have him as her personal prince, instead of predatoring on all the other princes, heck, even she'll back away from **us** once, for eternity._ Mind stated, and soon, everything in the whole world stopped.

"Ice Queen..." Marshall stated, lifting his head up from the migraine headache all the thinking had caused him. He took a deep breath, and laid his cheek on the hard couch, pondering on his last decision before making a move on the board.

"If only...in fact, she _will_!" he piped, kicking his feet in the air and floating to the door.

Wait. No sun protection.

Glob da-wait. His hoodie that Fionna got him.

He face palmed himself and floated up his room, going to his closet. He kicked it opened, and searched for it, making another pile of clothes until he found it.

A Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt that had some pieces of stubble on it, but he'll clean it off later. He pulled up the hood and floated down the ladder, grabbing his bass that was beside his TV that was similar to Marceline's, but was more manlier and deadlier, and opened the door.

"I hope this works." he stated, and closed his door behind him, and flew off into the daylight to the Ice Kingdom to visit the frosted crazy witch.

Author's Note:

Comment if you like. And if you don't like Dallas Cowboys nor Marshall Lee, then get out of here before I make you suffer.


	3. The Dreadful Thought Of A Plan

After he was done, he put on the black boxers and looked down at himself.

{Do pardon me for this scene, but girls, once you finish this, you may be steamy...if posibble}

He was more peachy than being pale, so he got his original skin back, just only a bit pale. He had a chiseled body because he was older now, and went on more dangerous adventures almost every week. His...well... {Glob, you make me hard to explain this...*takes deep breath and clears throat*} his manhood was thick by age of years, long with envy.

(I just wanted to say it, so don't judge me -.-')

He towered over Marceline by a head and a half, which made him feel like he was taller than everyone. His chest was very muscular, but at least Marceline wasn't clawing all over him like any other princess would, while Prince Gumball would be smaller than Finn's. {What the _bleep_ did I just say?}

He lifted a hand to his neck, and felt the two small pinpricks that gave him this immortal life. He felt around them slowly, and dropped his hand, sighing afterwards.

But, this is what he wanted. To live with Marceline. For eternity.

It'll just take a while for him to get used to the heavy burden that was dropped onto his shoulders.

He only sighed and shrugged. But the hero can handle anything, _right_?

**_Right?_**

He grabbed the tank top from the toilet and put it over his head, and down his lean body, kicking his shoes under the bathtub for now.

He walked up to the door and turned off the light switch, walking over to the bed where Marceline was sleeping softly to herself. He walked up to the lamp and turned it off, jumping into the large comfy bed, and snuggled beside the vampire queen, who only snorted.

"Goodnight, my lovely queen." he said, kissing her softly on her cheek, and wrapping his arms around her waist, and waited for sleep to take his toll on him, which wasn't long.

**In the land of Aaa...**

"So, tell me...this _mischievous_ plan of yours, Lee." cooed the Ice Queen, sitting on her so-called throne of a block of ice that gave anyone's butt frostbite.

The Ice Kingdom was cold as the North Pole, ice sculpted everywhere into furniture: couches, chairs, cabinets, tables, cups, plates, etc. Ginda and two other penguins, Gilda and Gwynda, were beside the Ice Queen's feet, who wore a pair of yellow ballerina flats.

She wore her natural clothes or dress, or whatever she calls it, her fingers toying with her snow-white hair against her icy blue skin, and her voice dripping with enthusiasm, luck, hope, and astonishment.

Marshall lee had his hood over his luscious hair and manliness, for the ice reflected the sunlight into the room, which is the reason why his hands were inside the pocket of the awesome Dallas sweatshirt.

{I am my father's daughter, so I support the Dallas Cowboys, so get your head out of your butt, or get someone to help you. Apart from that, start watching football if you don't know them. Look them up, if you should}

"There's a guy named Finn," he stated, floating in front of her, his legs crissed crossed applesauce. {Something we used to say when I was in third grade} "...and I thought that maybe you would like him. He's 19, I believe, and _really_ muscular, and **_way_** better than Gumball or any of the princes combined." he smiled deviously, showing his flashy fangs under his hood.

"Ooh...is he a prince?" she questioned, leaning on the edge of the icy chair.

"Oh, no. He's...a _king_. The greatest king _any girl_ would ever wish for."

Deep inside of himself, he couldn't believe that she was going for his offer, making his consciousness dancing around happily.

For what Marceline would wish for when he marries her.

But, to tell the truth, he wasn't that sure if he _was_ a prince or a king. Meh. He'll find out later if he wasn't being fluffed up by Ice Queen, which he highly doubted that he was going to be.

"A _king_, you say? Show me where he is, and I'll think about your offer, Lee." she purred, battering her long eyelashes at him, which made him shudder inside of himself.

Glob, he hoped he doesn't lose his virginity to her once he was done with the offer.

"All right. Follow me, and I'll show you the man of your dreams." he said, holding a slightly shaking hand out to her. She lingered there for a moment, and stood up to grab it.

"Don't you _dare_ even drop me, or I'll stab a stake through your heart." she said, her voice soon running cold as ice. {Heh. See what I did there?}

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling." he said, giving her a slick smile, and floated to the window into the afternoon sun.

**Back in Ooo...**

At five o' clock in the morning, Finn heard a soft melody, which had startled him because he thought he was in Heaven.

But we all know that they can still die with a touch of silver, stabbed by a stake, stenched by garlic or left to rot in the sun, right?

Apart from moi, I know a thing or two from Abraham and Henry in the movie _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_. Which is why he's my favorite president, and I love vampires even more. :) Because Abe and Henry are so flipping handsome in the movie.

Anyway, Finn opened one eye wearily, and groaned, lifting an arm to his beautiful, precious face.

"Why are you _up_ _so early_, Marce?" he muttered, taking a deep breath and sighing afterwards.

_I can't get **any** sleep now? I was only sleeping for **five** hours!_ His mind screamed, and started to give our handsome hero a little headache.

"Jank. I'm getting a headache from all this thinking." he said, and pushed himself to sit up. He got up off the comfy bed-which he will dearly miss for the rest of the day-and walked through the dense darkness to the bathroom.

Since he memorized his way _and_ can see in the dark, what's the point of you having a light on? Literally?

As Finn walked up to the bathroom, he flipped on the switch that was on the wall beside him, and walked up to the marble sink. {There's a chandelier on the ceiling, just to let you know.}

It was a randomly designed sink that you would see in apartments, but was glistening softly in the dim light, the metallic faucet giving no reflection of Finn at all.

"Day one." he said, and grabbed a random stained rag off the hook that was beside the mirror. He looked down and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to get warm.

Now that I think about it, what about his powers?

Will he have the ability to drink red, or will he have to kill innocent people for blood?

Can he float like her? Can he soar high into the sky to visit the Cloud people to party without Lady Ranicorn, or Jake?

Will he be able to turn invisible like her, to escape the enemy's wrath, or to scare people?

Will he be able to rule the land of vampires, to rule beside the great Vampire Queen, to take whatever come to him or her?

With all of these thoughts coming to Finn, it flooded his brain, and soon, he fell to the floor, hitting his head on the corner of the marble sink, red coming into his vision. He clunked to the floor with a loud thud, but couldn't keep his eyes open afterwards, the coppery smell of his blood oozing out of the wound he created.

"Marceline..." he rasped, soon fainting into a world of blackness.

Author's Note:

{suspenseful music}

**Dun-dun-dun**. Comment if you like. Next chapter will be a song up there. Any takers?

Will Finn be able to get his questions answered? Will he be able to kick Marshall's arse if he can? Will he be able to live from this injury? Will Marcy save him? Will Ice Queen get her dream prince/king she always wanted? Stay tuned, and find out, my precious reviewers.

Marshall Lee: "Flip _no_. He'll _never_ kick me in my arse because he don't have powers."

White (Moi): "Oh, don't worry. He doesn't have them..._yet_." *evil grin and starts typing again*

Finn: *victory smile*

Marshall Lee: :( "Help me..."

Ice Queen: "There you are..." *touches Finn's arm, which makes him squeak*

White: *turns around* "What the-_Ice Queen?!_ You're not in here yet! Get out and wait until the _next_ chapter!"

Ice Queen: *pouts* "Fine. But I better get my-"

White: "**_OUT!_**" {I get my loud voice from my mom...}

Ice Queen: *Leaves room*

Marceline: "As I was _about_ to say before...see, Marsh? She sides with _us_." *devious smile* "Prepare to get d-"

White: "Uh, **_no_**. I side with Henry Sturges a.k.a. Dominic Cooper. Or Benjamin Walker a.k.a. Abraham Lincoln. Deal with it, playas. And they're both_ hotties_ from the movie."

Finn: D:

Marceline: :(

Marshall Lee: *glares at me* "I thought you loved me."

White: "Yeah. But, you're third for now. Thor's fourth."

Marshall Lee: D:

White: *Victory grin*

White: "Until Next chapter..."

-White D.


	4. The Thoughts That Bled Through

Author's Note:

You guys are _**so awesome**_! Thank you so much for the comments and reviews. I really appreciate it, and so, there shall be a fourth chapter. Up to this point, I don't know long it'll be for a series like this, but it'll be over ten chapters, as far as I know. From now on, every three chapters will be a songfic, so let me know what song(s) you think will fit in the chapter, once I tell you the scene of it, if I ever think about it. And for the first story I ever posted on the Internet of the six months I've typed, I'm doing good so far, I suppose. Now, enough of my gabbling and let's get on with the story, eh? *EVIL SMILE*

Enjoy, my pretties.

* * *

Marceline was about to strum another note, until she heard a loud thump, and the smell of the old scent she used to follow everywhere until she went to red.

Blood, the wonderful, coppery smell that always gave her wonderful dreams of being a silent, skilled vampire to horrific nightmares that would send her to Death if she ever saw it again.

She never wanted to see, smell nor hear it again. For the rest of her immortal life.

"Blood?"

Where did blood-

Then, realization had just hit her smack in the face.

"**_FINN!_**" she screamed, and threw her bass down and jumped off the couch to float up the ladder to the bathroom. She kicked open the door to see Finn in a pool of blood, wafting up her nose to her dead brain, telling her to feed from him. A large trail flowed down evenly on the side of his pale face, and wasn't breathing at all.

He was going to die if she didn't do anything.

_You need blood, Marceline..._Her mind said, licking its lips hungrily.

_Yes...**drink**. We both know that the Vampire King and Queen feed off of each other...**don't we**? _Her brain stated, making her mouth water for it.

"**NO**." she said sternly, shaking her head from the thoughts that would make her kill her soon-to-be husband.

She floated over to Finn, and saw the huge gash above his left eye. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she bent down to him, soaking her skinny jeans in his blood. She sniffled and brushed his hair away from his face, kissing his cheek and pulling away afterwards.

"Finn..." she said, her voice breaking, "...what did you _**do**_?" She looked up and saw a wet rag. She grabbed the rag, which felt cool to her touch, and heard that the faucet was still running. She left it on, since it wasn't going to flood the bathroom, and put the cool rag to the large gash, and pulled it back to see a dark red spot on the rag.

"Finn...if you die on me, I _swear_ on my immortal soul that I will hurt you and kill you when I see you." she growled through clenched teeth, and rinsed the bloody rag under the warm water, and put it against his gash again, and the blood around his face.

She did it a few more times, until suddenly, Finn opened his eyes and screamed like a girl, grabbing her arms and pulling her to his chest, looking around him frantically.

She screamed too, and pulled herself from his grasp, but he held on to her tight, and she was scared from the deepest part of her mind to the blackest hole in her dead heart.

"Marceline?!" he panted, his chest going up and down in fast rates as if he just saw Hunson Abadeer naked while in his monster/business form. {wonder what he _does_ look like when he's naked...should type about that in the next few chapters...}

"Finn!" she said, hugging him by the neck. "Oh, Glob, Finn, I thought I lost you!" she looked at him in the eyes, which were...blue.

Wait a minute. Why are his eyes blue? His natural eye color?

He only looked at her with happiness and hope.

"No. I saw Death, and I saw you crying over me, and I started running up to you, but I had tripped over something, and I was screaming until I was in my body and saw you." he gave a small nervous smile, showing his fangs as he did so.

"Finn? Why...are your...eyes **_blue_**?" she asked, getting off of him and turning off the faucet.

"I don't know, Marcie. But I **_do_** know that I'm back though." he smirked, and sat up, looking at the floor behind him.

"Oh...sorry about the blood. I'll clean it up, if you want. And sorry about your clothes, too."

After he said that, he took off his tank top, tossing it in the trashcan beside the door, showing the lovely chiseled body of his, and a good six-pack too.

{*drools* "soooo hawt..."

Finn: "Hey! Start typing the story, people are desperate, ya know?! And stop typing about how sexy looking I am!"}

{"Jerk. Anywho, back to the story..."}

Marceline couldn't help but quickly nod, and turn away with pink cheeks.

"Uh...don't worry about the blood," she said, and going up to the mirror and opening it to reveal bandages and some other things you find in a first aid kit. She took out a bandage, and closed the cabin with a _click_. She kneeled down beside Finn and ripped open the bandage, and put it over the large wound, which slightly bled now.

"Oh..." Finn said, slightly wincing once Marceline leaned over him to give him a small, soft kiss on the wound.

{"Motherly, are we?"

Marceline: "Hey!_ Just keep typing_!"}

"Just go in the living room, or go in my room, and get some rest. You really need it, because you're paler than a ghost." she pointed to the door.

"But-"

"Go get some sleep Finn or I will hurt you." she said, smirking afterwards.

"Fine..." he grumbled, and got up and walked out, leaving Marceline in the pool of red. She sighed, and went under the sink to pull out a scrubber and some cleaning products, until her vision blackened.

"What the-" she lifted her arms to her head, and pulled away the cloth, only to find out it was the bloody boxers that Finn wore.

She couldn't help but blush and stare at it in astonishment...and a little embarrassment.

"I'll be sleeping on the bed, if you don't mind!" Finn called from the other room, and jumped under the cover and stayed there, waiting for sleep to take its toll.

**In the land of Aaa...**

"How long do we have to keep on flying?!" Ice Queen screamed in the wind, trying her hardest to keep up with the super sonic speed Marshall Lee. {"Should I say that it rhymed a bit?"}

They were high above the forest where Party Pattie always had her parties now, since the beast died of eating so much lava to get rid of Fionna and Cake. Bustling bears and other forest animals were down there, partying like you was drunk, and then pass out for a month or so. Cheering and loud music that rumbled through the forest like an earthquake can be heard all the way up to the Cloud Kingdom, who was having their own party.

Marshall didn't pay no mind to her, but he didn't want to respond to her, neither.

Not yet.

Just only a _bit more_ longer, and they'll be there, to destroy Finn, and get the Queen he was destined to have.

He only sighed, and slowed down to a complete stop before the Colorful Twizzler {"However you spell that ropey snack you guys love so much..."} Fields with rainbows of tender colors, enough to give kids stomach aches until they die of sugar rushes, so Frosty the Witch can catch up to him.

Ice Queen was panting when she reached up to him, and stood up to only look at him, her eyebrows flapping to keep her up in the sky.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked, poking him in the arm.

He didn't move, but only stared off into the distance.

Ideas of the future that he was having...

Getting married in the kingdom...

Vampires celebrating them...

Making love to each other...

Having kids, if they get **_that_** far...and if they don't eat them...

Never grow old for eternity, since time stopped for their age once they were bitten...

Watching their kids to grow up...

With Finn. _All_ of it, with Finn, if he just stands there.

His life will be ruined if he **_just stands there_**.

He growled deep in his throat, and screamed to the sky, which made some Cloud people look over the edge to see what the ruckus was about.

He started to strap his bass tighter around him, and turning to go super fast into the distance to the Dark Forest in the farthest corner of Aaa...

"Come on Frosty, or your king will never be seen again!" he screamed, and disappeared into the distance.

Ice Queen just only stared at him with the most confusing look she can manage, and only shook her head.

"Teenagers, I tell you." she said, and flew as fast as she could after him.

Author's Note:

Songfic next chapter. Comment if you like. Tell me a song if you like and I'll look it up,_ si_?

Finn: "Wait. I don't die, right?"

White: "No Finn, you just had an encounter with Death, so what do _you_ think?"

Finn: "...no?"

White: "Exactly. Now hush, so I can think about Abe and Henry while typing for the precious reviewers." *starts typing again*

Marceline: "You know, you don't have to be _that_ rude, but at least I saved my Finny boy." *snuggles up to him*

Ice Queen: *glares daggers at Marceline*

Marshall Lee: "So, what happens in the next chapter you'll be typing in the next few minutes, since it only took you twenty-five minutes for this one?"

White: "Dunno. Well, we'll have a song in it, I guess. Possibly...either Time Of Your Life by _Greenday_, or something by _Oasis_ or _Nirvana_...depends." *shrugs and turns around to see Finn and Marceline making out*

White: "What the-Finn! Marceline! Go in the other room for that, or do Seven Minutes in Heaven in the closet, not in front of the audience! You don't even do that for another **_six_** _flipping_ chapters!"

Finn and Marceline: *stares at moi* "No." *goes back to kissing*

White: *sighs* "While I try to type and get these two separated, do leave a message if you like. Shall comment on the next chapter. Peace."

-White D.


	5. Clouds That Takes You Far Away

Author's note:

_**SONGFIC TIME!**_

You guys must be _**that**_ desperate of Marshall Lee and Finn fighting over Marceline, no? Believe me, I am too...but this thought was on my head for a good week, and I go like, "Ok. Why not create a FanFiction account and send it to the audience and see what _they_ say?" since I've read other people's stories up here. And what do I get?

Awesome reviews that pleases me to write/type this story. And I created a new story a few minutes ago, too. It's called _Jealousy and Hatred Of One Another's Flame_, and it deals with Flame Princess (Emby), Flame Prince, and Finn, a_ little_ bit of Princess Bubblegum in it...well, the summary tells you...and it would please me if you check it out and see what you guys think when you have the time. And I thank **fioleefan1000** for checking it out, along with you guys, that will be mentioned later. Soon, I'll create a OC story with my brother's Aege, who is an awesome OC...

So, chapter 5. The song will be Sad Song by Oasis-

Wait. No. Take me Away by Oasis/Noel Gallagher. And he's a great bass player. Like Marshall Lee. Go look him up if ya don't know him. And I think it's _puuuurrrr-fect_ for this chapter...

You know what? Fuck-I mean,_ fluff_ that. {*clears throat*}

(Marshall Lee: "Didn't your grandmother teach you about cussing, young lady?"

White: *glares at him, then turns back to monitor/laptop screen*)

As I was saying before...

Enjoy it, sadistic pretties!

P.S. Aege is jealous because I used "Super Sonic" in the last chapter when Marshall Lee was flying away. Never let jealousy take control over you, or you'll be like me or Flame Princess...

:p

* * *

Marceline scrubbed away the last of the wet blood into a container that would hold it off for now. As she finished cleaning up the rest of it, she wiped the beads of sweat that appeared on her forehead. She then stood up, popping the bones in her legs for sitting in an awkward position for so long, and went over to the sink to turn on the faucet.

Cool water rushed between her cold, lifeless skin on her fingers, washing away Finn's blood down the drain. She grabbed the bar of soap the Finn was supposedly using before he fainted, and scrubbed it between her hands, and put it back from the last spot it was at, on the stand bolted into the wall.

She sighed, and started to sing, looking in the mirror that didn't show her reflection at all, while washing the blood away.

_"Just when it falls apart..."_ she sang, her voice low as possible.

_"And when it's time to start..."_

She turned off the faucet, and floated over to the towel stand that was on the wall beside the mirror. The towel felt like a cloud on her hands.

_"Will you sit down here for another day?"_

She then looked down at herself, and closed her eyes, thinking about something. Someone that she loved more than a friend...as her own brother.

_"And when it's time to leave..."_

Marshall Lee...

_"All the things that we..."_

Prince Gumball...as a good friend...along with that flaming dude.

Flame Prince, was it?

_"...Are wishing away for another day..."_

Simon...before he went crazy, but found the little girl in the middle of the disastrous debris...as a uncle...

_"'Cause in my soul, we know where we're going..."_

Fionna and Cake as sisters...

_"We're going where the grass is free..."_ she said, her voice going a little higher on each sentence, but only loud enough for Finn to hear each and every single word.

_"The air is clean and the good times are growing..."_

Finn couldn't sleep because he was too wide awake, and heard singing again, so, he sighed and kicked the sheet off, grabbing a pair of blue boxers that he left on the floor beside the bed.

Finn got up silently, and walked to the bathroom, to see Marceline floating a few inches above the ground, and...singing to the mirror?

What the...she must be crazy!

Or so, he thought.

_"So take me away..."_

...Princess Bubblegum...as a loyal sister...

_"Just for today, 'cause I've sat here on my own..."_

Susan Strong...close to an aunt, but could act like a mother if she _learned_ how...

_"I'd like to be...under the sea...but I'd probably need a phone..."_

Samson Strong as an uncle, but could be a father...

Finn couldn't help but listen to the rest of it, and stare at Marceline with such...grace and beauty of a smooth voice like _**that**_.

_"And just when it falls apart..."_

Ice Queen as a wonderful, loving aunt with a lot of kids, probably...

_"And when it's time to start..."_

Lady as wonderful cousins...with Monochromicorn... {Hey, I know how to spell _and_ say his name, so don't judge me.}

_"Will you sit down here for another day?"_

Jake as a funny child of a brother...

"_'Cause in my soul, we know where we're going..."_

But Finn...She...she loved him.

_"We're going where the grass is free..."_

She moved away from the sink, and sat on the toilet, her hands on her lap.

_"The air is clean and the good times are growing..."_

She loved Finn...as a lover.

_"So take me away, just for today..."_

As a best friend...

As a brother...

_"'Cause I've sat here on my own..."_

As a boyfriend...

_"I'd like to be...under the sea...but I'd probably need a phone..."_

As...a husband...

_"I could be you, if I wanted to..."_

Finn couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

_"But I'd never got the time..."_

What? What does she mean by _that_?

_"You could be me, and pretty soon you will be..."_

What? What is she _singing_ about?

Marceline loved Finn...as a true lover would. She loved him like a mother would love her child.

_"But you're gonna need a line..."_

She sang, going long at the end.

Marceline loved him as a king, and Finn loved her as a queen.

_"Need a line..."_

Maybe they _were_ meant to be together...after all...

Her father can be proud of her like other fathers would...

Be proud that she finally got a husband...proud that she's going to get married to the man of her dreams...

_"Need a line..."_

Her mother...

Oh, Glob, would her mother be **_truly_** happy.

If only she was still there...

_"Need a **line**..."_

She sang, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, sniffing afterwards.

**_Mother..._**

She lifted her hands to her face and started sobbing, rivers of tears rolling down her cheeks and splashing onto the floor.

Only _that_ word sounded so familiar before the Mushroom War, always making her silently cry on the inside everytime she heard that word.

Finn sighed to himself, and walked into the bathroom, kneeling beside the girl with midnight hair, and hugged her by the shoulders, patting her back.

"Marceline...what's wrong?" he questioned, kissing her salty cheek.

She sniffled. "I miss my mom..." she said.

"Aw...come here." he said, and hugged her tightly. "Hey, I miss my mom too. Even my dad." he said, and pulled away to look into her black irises.

"Really?" she said, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Yeah. Remember when I told you that I was in the forest by myself when I was a baby?"

{I believe we **_all_** remember that part...}

She nodded.

"Well, that _is_ the reason why. They abandoned me in the forest. No note or letter of a kind as to who they were or what they are..." he then looked away, his eyes slowly tearing up, but blinked them away, and faced Marceline again.

"But you do have a beautiful voice though. The most angelic voice I've every heard in over three months." he smiled, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to show her a pressure of hope.

They'll get through it.

She'll get through it. He'll get through it.

They'll be able to get through their parentless childhoods, and look up into the future, hoping for the best.

"Really, Finn?"

He nodded, and stood up.

"Come on, my Queen. Shall we take a little nap?" he held out a hand to her, and she gratefully took it. He pulled her up and led the way out of the bathroom, flipping off the switch, and climbing into the bed that felt so much like a cloud, and snuggled up to each other.

"I love you, Finn." Marceline said, and yawned, closing her eyes slowly.

"I love you too, Marceline." Finn said, and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. She giggled, and hugged Finn, and he hugged her back.

Soon, they both closed their eyes, and a wave of sleep finally washed them away from the beach.

**In the Dark Forest of Aaa...**

Soon, Marshall Lee reached the hidden portal that was behind some trees, Ice queen mumbling behind him.

The forest was like any other forest, except that it was dark, dark as night, dark as Marshall Lee and Marceline's hair color. Animals were also the same color too, their eyes red as rubies, and teeth sharp as razors, daring for any child to come up to them so they can eat off from their flesh.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, before getting thwacked to the face by a thick branch that was bent by Marshall, and did a back flip to the ground, landing with an "Oof."

"If you shut up, then **_yes_**, we'll be there," he growled, turning to her with long fangs and eyes red as the animals, "Otherwise, I can leave you with all the pretty deer that would **_love_** for you to pet them."

Ice Queen gulped, and turned to one of the deer that was a good distance away, who was nibbling on the grass. The deer stopped nibbling, to only look up at Ice Queen, and grin so slowly and widely, that he looked like an evil clown with that smile that's saying "Hey baby, looking for me?".

Ice Queen shrieked, and quickly got up and ran to catch up with the desperate and angry Marshall Lee.

"**_Now_**?" she said, looking at him. He still had his hood on, so what was the big deal.

He just liked the hood over his head, is all.

"Yes..." he rasped, going through a thicket of Poison Ivy bushes. "We're finally here..."

Author's Note:

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUNNN!**

So...what do you think? {Song: Take Me Away by Oasis/ Noel Gallagher (Look it up on YouTube if you want...)}

And this is the longest chapter I've done: 2,063 words. The other chapters had between 1,500 to 1,900 words.

Ice Queen: "I think...it's beautiful...but you didn't have to make Marshall hurt a beautiful lady like me..." *sniffles and cries*

Marshall Lee: "Eh. I'll give it a 9.8 out of 10. But, I do love the Dallas Cowboys and Oasis...and I barely care for you anyways. Besides, you kinda deserved that, because White is upset from the Fionna and Cake episode when you was Gumball the whole time, and she thought that they were going to get it on in his bedroom at the ball, but it was _you_." *smirks*

Finn: "Awesome pick of the song! Does show part of the mood of Marcy though..." *turns to her and hugs her*

Marceline: "As long as we get reviews and action of romance, then I don't care at all." *hugs Finn back and kisses his cheek*

White: "O...k? Anyway...you guys know what to do. Leave a comment if you like. Dislike Oasis or Nirvana, I'll take a knife and stick it up your arse. And yes, IQ, I'm still mad at you."

All three: "stares at me* 0-0

Aege: *barges in* "That's all, folks!"

White: "Get out!"

-White D.


	6. Painful Memories Of The Cruel Past

Author's Note:

Reviewers of the Finnceline production, I have decided that this chapter will be a flashback, and because I really love the man, it will be on Marshall Lee's prospective point of view. {"No dissing, or I will end you, and I know you hate him..."}

{Marshall: HEY!

*stares at him and them back to screen*}

As I was saying before I got interuppted...this is a flashback of when they were...I would say seven years-

No,_** four**_ years, of age. About a few years after the _mysterious Great Mushroom War_.

Enjoy, my pretty gems.

-White D.

P.S. Contains some mild language. You have been warned...

* * *

_It was a spring afternoon, the sun nowhere in sight in the sky. Flames were splattered everywhere on the land like an artist throwing paint on his canvas, licking up the mess that was before them, debris of building and cars everywhere. Smoke puffed up from some places, clouding up the sky into a bright gray color._

_There were two little kids playing around a fully bloomed apple tree that somehow survived the nuclear bomb as if it wasn't in ruins at all, a young boy chasing a young girl, who was screaming happily into the air._

_The young boy known as Marshall Lee was chasing the girl named Marceline, playing a game of Tag. He wore a pair of ripped shorts, a red shirt and blue converses. Marceline wore a blue jumper over a green shirt, wearing a pair of worn blue ballerina flats, her bright pink socks smeared in dirt. Her hair was black as Marshall Lee's about the same length, but much longer by two inches._

Now we reach the P.O.V...

_As I chased Marcy around the tree, she soon stopped at the base of the apple tree and sat down, breathless as I was. She looked at me and smiled, moving over a few inches for me to move beside her._

_I nodded, and walked up and sat down, looking up at the sunless grey skies._

_A moment of silence passed by, until Marcy asked me something._

_"Hey, Marshie?" Marceline called me by my nickname, turning to look at me with a look of an answer on her small face._

_"Yeah?" I turned to her, and looked into her black irises, which was more beautiful than any other black thing I ever saw in my life._

_"Do you think that the sun will ever come out again?" she sniffled._

_"..." I had no answer to that. I turned back to the sky, hoping to get some kind of answer._

_As dumb as it is, I didn't get one._

_"...Marshie?" she poked me on my arm. I sighed, and turned to her, lifting my hand up to put it on her shoulder._

_"Mar-Mar, I...really don't know. It may be a few weeks for the sun to come out again. Months...possibly years, even." I silently shrugged._

_"Then what are we gonna eat if the plants don't grow without sunlight, and the animals are wiped out?" she had a look of fear and hunger in her face, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, her eyes becoming glassy._

_"Marce...I...I..."_

_I **really** had no answer for that. We're already hungry as it is, and the only food we can get is through..._

_The Night O' Sphere._

_Where my mother of a devil bitch works at...or so, I think. And where __her father of a horrible demon is._

_I guess the only place we can get food is if we die, eat each other, go through hell, or move somewhere else._

_Or keep eating from the apple tree, but it must be used carefully. But that tree will wipe out if we keep eating at the pace we are now...which will be another four months._

_Glob, why was I born when Mom knew something bad was gonna happen?_

_WHY?!_

_Wait. Wait **just** a flipping minute._

_..._

_My dumb bastard of a mother..._

_She...she left me out her to rot. She never **did** care about me._

_Never in her whole life did she show love to me. __None. __At **all**._

_She never cared because Dad died, and she blamed it on me. All. On.** Me**._

_And I didn't do anything, but the General had pushed me back, away from Dad, when I tried to keep him from leaving._

_But I was a baby then, and people barely listen to babies then. People only let them eat, sleep and burp, and change their clothes and diapers...and I was only two then._

**_"Son, stay back!" Dad said, trying to get me off his leg, but I only clung on tighter._**

**_"NO! WE NEED YOU, DADDY!" I screamed, closing my eyes tighter than ever until spots appeared in my darkness._**

**_Mom was screaming in the background, crying her butt off, and didn't try to stop Dad from going._**

**_Thanks for the help, Mom._**

**_The General, Jackson, just stared at me with his mean glare._**

**_He was a tall man, about 40, 42 years old, 18 years older than Dad. He was chocolate skinned, and bulky like...um...well, I'm just gonna say...something like Randy Orton from WWE, but twice as bulkier than him, his military suit molding his skin. His hat was tilted, and his mouth was in a thin line._**

**_"Daniel, get that little kid off your leg, we have a war to win!" he yelled, his neck straining._**

**_"I'm trying, sir. It just that, it'll disappoint him if I don't-" he was cut off by the General._**

**_"Don't give a shit about your son!" he said, and grabbed my small head. I screamed, trying to pull his bulky fingers away from my head, my small legs swinging every way they can reach._**

**_Mom just only cried harder, her mascara crawling down her face._**

**_"NO!" Dad screamed, trying to get me out of his grasp. He grabbed my shirt, and pulled me away from the thick fingers that probably fractured my skull._**

**_There was a crowd of soldiers outside the open door, watching the scene before them._**

**_"At least he's off your leg, Daniel. We would be nothing without you." the general smirked._**

**_If only...I can wipe that fucked up smile away from his face._**

**_Glob, please damn this man who wants to take Dad away. Damn him, I tell you!_**

**_Dad sighed and hugged me, shushing me down, and lifted my face up to his._**

**_"Marshall, don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it." he said, smiling a cracked smile._**

**_"But...but..." I stuttered, grabbing his leg and crying again._**

**_He only sighed again and lifted my head up again._**

**_"Marshall...if I don't come back, I want you to take care of yourself and your mother. You'll be the man of the house. Alright? Just _**_please_**_ take care of yourself and your mother." he said, giving me a determined look._**

**_I only nodded...slowly._**

**_He gave me a smile, and pulled something out of his pocket. A golden locket of a kind._**

**_"Keep this. It's for you." he said, and opened my hand, and dropped it in there, but didn't let go. "_**_Please_**_ promise me you won't lose this in your life as long as you live."_**

**_I only gaped at him._**

**_"_**_Promise_**_ me." he said._**

**_"Dad...I...I..." I gulped and took a breath, a tear falling down my cheek, "...I _**_ROYAL_**_ promise."_**

**_He smiled._**

**_"That's my son. Now, go take care of your mother. I'll come back for you, I promise." he leaned forward and gave his last hug._**

**_"Royal promise?" I asked, clenching the round locket until my knuckles turned white._**

**_"I royal promise." he said, and backed away from me, and gave me his last kiss on my forehead. He then got up, and blew a kiss to Mom, but was then pushed out by the General._**

**_"It's time to win this fucking war." the General said, and slammed the door behind him._**

**_I only sat there, the locket cool in my hand, tears falling down my cheek and Mom sobbing uncontrollably in the background._**

**_Then, only did I look down at my balled up fist, but relaxed my hand and opened it to reveal a golden locket, with the name Abadeer on it. I flipped it open, and it revealed a picture of my Dad with Mom, both of them smiling at the camera, and a little message on the top part, molded in neat cursive handwriting._**

**_"Marshall, I _**_royal_**_ promise to you we _**_will_**_ see each other again. Just believe in hope, and take care of your mother for me. _**

**_-Your father, Daniel Nicholas Abadeer"_**

**_And only did I collapsed to the floor, crying a waterfall of tears down my face, hugging myself into a ball._**

**_He was never going to survive this demonized war._**

_But I'm over it now. I hid the locket where no one but me and Marcie will ever remember. It'll just be a while, is all..._

_And I liked Marcy's dad. I like her father better than mines, since Dad died through the war...and her mother died of a natural cause through the war._

_Believe me, I don't know how she got in the war. I'm surprised they didn't take Mom with them. Would I ever be happier than ever._

_But...Hilda...my mom..._

_Why **is** she even **my** mother? When she went to go live in that rotten Hell O' Sphere of a damn place, and didn't bring her own son?_

_Just...why?_

_...you know what? Damn it. Damn it all._

_Damn my mother. Damn everyone, damn everything. Go let them suffer in Hell, since nobody cares about me._

_**Everything** but Marcie and her dad, since they deeply care about me._

_Damn me if you want, I don't care. It's not like we're gonna live for another ten years before another bomb takes place soon...if there **is** going to be another bomb since all the humans were wiped out..._

_I sighed, and stood up, wiping the dust from myself, Marcie doing the same._

_"Where are we going?" she asked me._

_I only stared off into the distance, and turned back to her, grabbing her hand._

_"We're going to visit your dad for a little while." I said, and marched off into a thicket of bushes, Marcie trailing behind me._

Author's Note:

So, what do you think?

Marceline and Ice Queen: *bawling their eyes out*

White: *stares* "Babies..."

Marshall Lee: "I though I told you to _**not**_ write about that..." *grumbles under breath*

Finn: "It's sad, but how come you're not crying, White?

White: "I don't cry unless I'm really happy, downright pissed, or at a funeral. Other than that, vampires don't cry. They don't show emotions. *smiles evilly*

Finn: "Wha?"

Marshall Lee: *glares at me with a pout*

White: "I think we know what to do. Leave a comment if you like..."

-White D.


	7. The Theory Of Black Ice Torture

Author's Note:

This is _**not**_ part of the story, but I have Typer's Block. If anyone has a setting for the next chapter, please let me know. That would help me **_so very much_**, and thank you...

Marshall Lee: WTF?

Finn: Aww... *pouts*

Marceline: You're kidding, right? *raises eyebrow*

Ice Queen: *screeches and shoots ice at some random wall and breathes heavily*

White: WTH?! That was just painted LAST WEEK!

Ice Queen: Type the flippin' story or I'll freeze you until you die. *ice crackles in hand*

White: *turns to laptop*

Enjoy...I think...

* * *

It was a random day in the land of Krinestal, the bright sun shining its wonderful light through the Windy Grasslands, the wind riling up the still green grass. Mountains can be seen in the background, faintly seen a brown color by the naked eye, but looks more of a beige color than a brown color. Tall pine trees were opposite of the Grasslands, leading into the bustling city with mortals and immortals, Humlontea.

The fields' grass was only a meter tall in the middle area, but around the edges, it was about as tall as regulat grass. Some flowers like roses, some sunflowers, some lilies, and some tiger lilies were splattered all around the field, growing their own separate ways. A circle of tall sunflowers surrounded the middle of the field.

There was a girl who had the skin of chocolate, but a shade lighter, and had black and white hair, which made it look like Ms. Frankenstein, but was down to the middle of her back, and was curly. She wore a pair of blue short shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a bright orange tanktop with a lamp on it (Pokemon Black and White, Lampent, thank you very much, and is my favorite Pokémon apart from Reshiram in that region...) and a pair of converses the color of a plum. She wore short green socks that only went up to her ankle.

Beside this mysterious girl was a large cat the size of a tiger, black and orange stripped with green eyes. She walked beside the 17-year-old, looking straight ahead while the girl looked down at her shoes. They were a few meters away from the circle of sunflowers.

"Hey, Lily..." the girl said, turning to her pet cat, who looked up at her, "...do you think I'm a stalker?"

"_What_?" the cat said, giving the sad girl a confused look, and stopping in her tracks, "Who told you that, White? You're not a stalker..."

"Brad from Lumpy Space...he thinks that I'm stalking on Marshal Lee..." she sniffed.

"White, we **_all_** know you never stalk someone unless it's Henry Sturges, Abe Lincoln or Thor, who are not real except Abe, but other than that, you're not a stalker. Why did he say that?"

{Marshall Lee:_ WHAT_?}

"I...dunno." she sighed and looked up to the sky, putting her hands in her pockets.

Lily only shook her head and did the same, lift her head up to look at the sky.

"Does he still like you?" Lily asked.

White only nodded.

"He wants to ditch LSP for me. Lily, I don't want the man...or, well...lump. Or _whatever_ he is." she turned to her cat for an answer. "What am I going to do? I don't want him, and LSP will be **_so_** freaked out about it that she'll come after me with a flippin' can of beans."

White shuddered at the thought.

The last time that happened to one of her vampires, they couldn't get that can out of his arse for a _good six months_.

And she doesn't want that happening to her. _At all_.

Lily only nodded, for she understood the princess' situation.

"White, just ignore him. He'll realize it soon enough. Just ignore the lump of a cloud..." she gave a small meow, and turned to her owner.

"...ok..." she said, and sighed, and started walking again.

A moment of silence between the two girls-er, um...the girl and her loyal pet.

"You know, Lily..." White said, staring into the distance ahead of them, "...I...kinda miss Marshall Lee."

{Marshall Lee: Aww...you **_do_** care for me.

White: Shut up or I'll kill you...}

Lily looked up at her with a surprised look, very surprised that she mentioned that.

It was _**very** _rare for the princess or any of the royalty to mention something about missing something...or _someone_.

**_Especially_** someone like Marshall Lee...

"Oh?" Lily said, trying her best to not be curious.

"Yeah...I miss his music. But he's too busy dealing with Gumball and Fionna, and trying to see if he can win's Marcy's heart. But, it doesn't mean he_** can**_ always come by every once a while..."

"How long has it been?" the cat questioned.

"Depends on what place...**_here_**, three years. In Ooo or Aaa...three months." she sniffled again, but didn't bother moving her head away to stare at the ground.

Until a shadow passed overhead.

The two looked up to see a large eagle soar above their head, screeching off its natural call.

And someone jumping off, heading straight towards them.

"What the..." Lily started, until she was cut off by White.

"Run!" White said, breaking off into a run. Lily screeched, and ran to catch up to White.

As White was running, the mysterious person closed in on the two, and got closer, and closer, until he tackled the 17-year-old girl to the ground.

"HEY!" White screamed, pounding the grass beneath her. Lily stopped, and turned around to lowly growl at the mysterious person, until something grabbed her tail behind, and pulled her away, Lily calling to White.

"Lily!" White screamed.

"White!" she screamed, and soon, her voice faded away like wind blowing dust away.

"Lil..." she whispered under her breath, and a tear fell down from her eye.

She clutched her hand into a fist, and turned to the stranger, a look of hate burning in her eyes. "Get the**_ hell_** off of me."

"If you can calm your wits down, I'll get off of you," the silhouette said. He wore a cloak over his body, but was touching White's cheek as if he really _loved_ her and was wiping a tear away. So basically, White couldn't see who it was, but he did have grey skin...

"Get the fluff off of me or I will_** seriously**_ destroy you." she growled, slowly baring her fangs, and turning her head to the dark person.

"Or else what? You can't touch me, White..." the voice said, glaring down at the girl with green eyes.

"...What do you _want _with_ me_?" she spat out, her voice dripping with impatient, anger, and hate.

"What I want? I want _you_...to get rid of Finn..._once and for all_."

White's eyes widen. She couldn't do**_ that_**. Not to a good friend like Finn.

How would Jake and the others react?

Who would be the hero to save them all now?

And it surely can't be Ice King {Come on. I mean, _really_? No offense...}...but Fionna can't travel to two lands to save everyone from evil. _Too much responsibilities_...

White only grunted, and shook her head. "No. I can't do that. He's one of my best friends, and best friends never go behind each other's backs.**_ NEVER_**."

The person's eyes only narrowed.

"Then I guess I have to do it the old fashioned way..." then, an icicle of black ice soon formed slowly in the middle of his palm, holding it out in front of White's face.

"Remember _this_, princess?" he said, chuckling evilly once her eyes got wide.

_"No..."_ she said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

But she was pinned down underneath him, and whatever she did, she couldn't find a sliver of escape in the darkness that she was about to be in.

"Let's see how much you _love_ black ice, you pitiful vampire..." and then, he took the icicle and stabbed it through her shoulder, her scream wavering throughout the fields.

Author's Note:

White: Review and comment...*winces at pain* if you like. *grabs bleeding shoulder* Ah, fuck...

Marshall Lee: Tell me who the fucker was, and I'll destroy him for you... *pops knuckles*

Marcy: *sleeping on couch with thumb in mouth*

Finn: *sword in hand* Where is he?! *looks around frantically*

Ice Queen: *in kitchen humming*

White: Will someone type the next chapter for me?

Marshall and Finn: *same time* I will! *turns to glare at each other*

White: Leave a comment if you like, while I try to calm the boys down. *winces at shoulder* And get a new bandage...

-White D.


	8. Coming Back To Hear Grave News

Author's Note:

I dunno. I'm just telling Finn to type whatever comes into my head. You guys want this, I'll give it to you.

P.S. Swearing will possibly ensue in this chapter... YOU _HAVE_ BEEN WARNED...

P.S.S. I still have Typer's Block. _**Someone give me an idea, for crying out loud**_! That's all I'm asking from you guys.

P.S.S.S. My buddy, Finn is typing for me while Marshall Lee tends to my wound, and Marcy still sleeping on the couch and Ice Queen making something in the kitchen. Whatever it is, I don't think I wanna eat it

P.S.S.S.S. CANDY CORN IS SO GOOD...MUST EAT MORE...OOOOWWWWWW!

Marshall Lee: Sorry, but you moved when I'm still trying to get the pieces of the icicle out. AND _STOP EATING THE CANDY CORN_!

White: Just shut the bleep up and tend to the fu-AHHHH!

Marshall Lee: *digs tweezers in wound* What was that, _**princess**_?

White: When I get my arm's feelings back, I will kick your arse. *growls and eats candy corn*

Marshall Lee: We'll see about that... *evil grin, and slaps candy corn out of hand*

White: HEY!

Marshall Lee: *hisses*

White: *whimpers*

* * *

It was a cool, clear night, five days after Finn proposed to his love, Marceline. There was a little wind, and the full moon and stars were out, giving their bright lights down to the Grasslands of Ooo...

Finn's shadow walked beside Finn, a large copy of darkness that looked like Finn, who wore a red shirt that showed his bulging muscles under a blue jacket, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of red converses and his pack slung on his back. He was walking back to his treehouse.

Walking back to his treehouse to tell BMO and Jake that he was getting married to Marceline, the love of his life.

It's been over three months ever since he was back home, and he was coming back to tell Jake _all about it_.

He couldn't wait to see Jake's and BMO's faces, ever since he was on a long road trip for a few months, then came back to visit Marceline and propose to her. He can't wait to tell everyone about the news. Everyone except LSP and Lumpy Space Prince. He doesn't really trust them, because then the whole universe would know about it...and he doesn't want every single thing that walks or breathes know.

Especially...especially the Lich and the Wich... {"Hey, I dunno what the female version is, so, I'm going with the Wich...NO JUDGING ME."}

...maybe...

Maybe...he should tell Ice King about it too, since he found Marceline in the middle of all that debris...

He was like...an uncle to her, or...well, he seems more of a grandfather than an uncle because of the way he looked when he found her...

Yeah. It's seems like a right choice. He just hopes he doesn't get frozen from Ice King so he can take Marceline as **_his_** bride, but that doesn't seem right at all. Finn only shuddered at that thought.

He was like...like...a _part_ of family to her. I mean, they did meet in the aftermath(s) of the Great Mushroom War, so...why marry a girl that you only know as a part of family if you lost the rest of them in the war?

But, we all feel bad for Simon and Simone, right?

I mean, they were the ones that found the little vampire kids in the debris, and gave them a teddy bear from a broken widow of a toy store. But, you have to admit, it's a sad story to hear it from the two rocksters that know how to give a wild concert with_ one_ song...

But...the hero and the heroine hates me for speaking about it, and the hero also hates me for telling him to type this, and so does Fionna who is not in here right now, but...Finn **_does_** have feelings for the old man. And Fionna has feeling for the...er...um...I would just say "crazy blue woman that has white hair" for right now.

{Ice Queen: HEY!}

_As I was saying_...but, Ice King **_may_** be crazy, but deep inside, he just wants someone to love him again. Like his fiancé, Betty, before she had left him when he told her that he was hearing voices in his head, with or without the crown, and his skin was turning blue and his hair growing long and white...

He just wished that he never found that crown and just have his old life back.

Yet, Finn felt bad for him, but if only he can grant...if only he can grant Ice King's wish...so he can have someone to love him again.

The same with Ice Queen...if her fiancé Billy can come back..._if only_...

If only **_someone_** or _**something**_ can grant those two their wishes...then, for once and for all...he can be...actually..._happy_ for the two psychos.

Finn only sighed, and looked up at the starry sky, winking their little eyes at our hero.

Finn smiled, and kept on walking across the grasslands, until a voice called out to him.

"Finn?" the voice called, and Finn turned around to get tackled by Fionna and Cake.

"What the-Fionna? Cake?! What the _fudge_ is going _on_?" he said, looking at them frantically.

"Oh, thank Grod, Glob, Gob and everything else that brought you back!" Fionna said, and putting her face to his bulky shoulder.

"Oh, Sugar, we thought we would never see you _again_!" Cake cried, and wrapped her stretchy arms around his neck.

"Girls...You're _choking_ me!" Finn strained, trying to get the two off of him so he can breathe. At least_ give_ him a moment to breathe.

It's not like it's Christmas Time! {when it's about to be in the next 6 hours and some odd minutes...} This is August, ladies.

But either way, he's not wrapped in colorful wrapping paper that would make any girl drool over him and get her hands everywhere on his body that she can get or reach to...

Which makes me shiver...that's just creepy. Like Ice Queen would do sometime soon...

{Finn: _**WHAT**_? O_O _Help me_...

White: Just keep typing, boy. Or it'll happen a **_lot_ **more sooner than you think...}

So, finally, the girls get off our handsome hero, and helped him up, wiping off the dirt from his clothes.

The last time Finn saw Fionna was three years ago. She was 15 years old, and Finn was 16. Instead of her natural shirt that was elbow length, a blue skort, thigh-high socks with two thin blue strips at the top, and Mary Jane shoes, this time, she wore a green shirt that had sleeves reaching to her elbows and had a cherry with a smile on it, a pair of skinny jeans, and her Mary Jane shoes, her bunny hat long gone.

Her hair was the same color as Finn's but wasn't shiny as his, since she was raised by cats, and cats don't like water... But it only reached to the middle of her back, and was wavy and curly like Ice Queen's, but three time's better.

Her eyes shone like the sky during the daytime, showing happiness that Finn wasn't dead and he was back alive.

Finn couldn't help but notice that her curves were curvier, and that she had a bit more muscles, and her cleavage was a bit...er...uhm...bigger. And that she had also had her pack strapped on her back, too.

{Ice Queen: WTF?}

_**Anyway**_...her skin was peachier than ever, the moon giving her skin a beautiful glow, almost making her look like an angel, while it made Finn seem a _bit_ peachy.

He smiled at them, but then frowned.

Only one question...

"Wait. How did you know I was coming here?"

Fionna shrugged. "We didn't. We was walking to your house to pick up BMA's controller...until we saw golden hair and was walking to the tree house, which meant that you was back and we both ran up to you, and now we're in this situation." She smiled.

Cake nodded at said statement, and smiled up at Finn.

"Oooh, _honey_! You're** _a lot_** cuter than the last time I saw you. And stronger and bulkier too! _Mm-mmm_!" Cake couldn't help but grunt in approval.

Finn couldn't help but blush at the coffee-spotted cat.

"Thanks, Cake." Finn mumbled under his breath, but looked up at Fionna. "...so...where's Jake?"

"Why, he's over at Lady's with his Unippies/Puppicorns. (half unicorn/half puppy. Deal with it.) Everyone is there. Why?"

Finn shrugged. "I just wanted to know, is all. Is BMO there, too?"

Fionna nodded.

"PB?"

Cake nodded.

"PG?"

Fionna smiled and nodded, which only made Finn sigh.

"Flame Prince? Flame Princess? Marshall Lee?" he said, on the verge of giving up, possibly thinking that they were all there too.

Then suddenly, their happiness disappeared from their eyes as fast as Gunther can pull a fart without anyone knowing.

Uh-oh. **_That_** doesn't look good.

"Um...Cake...can you...?" Fionna said, her eyes swelling up with tears and wrapping her arms around herself.

Oh, _Glob_...what the _hell_ happened?

Cake quickly nodded, and looked up at Finn.

"Um, Finny...um...Flame Princess couldn't make it..."

_**WHAT?**_ What does she mean by _that_?

"And we don't know where Marshall Lee is. Ice Queen's not at her domain...so we don't know what happened to him...or her..." Cake only shrugged.

He didn't care about _that_. He was only worried for Flame Princess!

"_What happened to Flame Princess_?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Cake was surprised of his sudden mood, and hastened her statement.

"Um...Finn...Flame Princess was murdered with water. Along with Flame Prince. Some guy named Ash I believe...but the name was written in the ground, stating that it was probably him..." she said.

**ASH.** That motherfucking bastard that gave Marceline _hell_ when they were dating.

_That_ damned wizard of a **_boyfriend_.**

Before he said anything, Fionna wailed, and fell to the grass, her hands to her face while tears steamed down her peachy cheeks.

He just only stared at Fionna, who Cake walked over to and tried to calm down.

Finn's breathing was faster now, his nostrils flared, and he lifted his head up to the clear sky and yelled one word that rung out throughout the whole fields to the other side of the universe, making Cake and Fionna jump at his sudden wave of anger.

_**"ASH!"**_

Author's Note:

Comment if you like while I try to kill the _bat_ named Marshall Lee. *glares at him while Finn snickers*

Marshall Lee: I _said_ I was sorry!

Marceline: *STILL sleeping on the couch*

Ice Queen: *sitting on couch and eating cookies* This is SOOOO gonna be good...

Finn: Can I have one? *points to cookies*

Ice Queen: Suit yourself. *hold out plate*

Finn: Glob, these are good!

Ice Queen: *smiles* Why thank you, Finny...

White: GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Marshall Lee: MAKE ME, _WHITEY_!

Ice Queen and Finn: OOOOOOOOHHHHH...

White: WHAT did you just call me? *throws random stakes*

Marshall Lee: *screams like a girl*

-White D.


	9. The Author's Notice That Is Short

Ladies and Gents of FanFiction...

THIS IS IMPORTANT AS BLOOP GIVING BIRTH TO WILLIAM HENDERSON (whoever that is, I just created some random name...) ON A COLD WINTER NIGHT.

We all know that tomorrow is New Year's day, and I wanna say, Happy new year.

Bloopy-Bloop BLOOP BLOOP.

But, after that day, it's time for us to go back to school, my brother and I.

Where I suffer through Civics, but enjoy Science, but also give pain to Language Arts and Geometry...

AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH...

WHY MUST WE SUFFER LIKE THIS? WHY DID YOU LET THAT PERSON CREATE SCHOOL GLOB WHEN A QUARTER AND HALF OF THE WORLD HATES IT? WHY?!

Which means, that I will be able to type only on Friday Nights and on Saturdays, so I won't be able to type much until Presidents' day (WHOOO, ABRAHAM LINCOLN, THAT'S DA ONLY PREZ I"MMA CELEBRATE! *clears throat* As I was saying...) and/or Spring Break, which will be a while. After that, I have summer break, which I will possibly have more stories by then, perhaps. And all the time I need to type before 9th grade starts for me in the fall...

What I'm trying to say, is that, I won't be able to type more chapters because of school and grades and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

So, sorry folks. I'll be back soon, and the PM messages will have to wait a bit.

Read my stories and leave a message if you like, and I'll get back to you guys sometimes this weekend, I hope...

Peace, my reviewers.

-White D.

Everyone: BYE!


	10. Seeing Visions Through Murky Darkness

Author's Note:

Since I have my arm back and it's all healed, unlike Marshall's Lee ego... *turns to him*

Marshall: *whimpers and rocks back and forth in corner* She's insane...

White: *turns back* ...I have the ability to type again! WHOO! Anywho, I have decided to do a chapter 10, since I have school and bloopy bloop bloop and so on. Ya know, regular life of a thirteen year old.

Or irregular life of a thirteen year old, you could say, since I spend so much time in the darkness and like to read and play with fire.

Meh.

...SO...this is in Ice Queen and Marshall Lee's prospective, since I left off from there from two or three chapters ago, but most likely two chapters ago.

Enjoy, and review and comment if you like.

;)

Marshall: YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE!

White: ...*evil smile* You're_** so**_ late for that part.

* * *

As Ice Queen followed behind Marshall Lee, she looked down below her.

The sun was rising up in the east horizon, its large pink eye staring at the land before it, the stars slowly fading away one by one in the bright purple sky, the moon long gone. The land was in a light pink hue, animals already waking up and walking around for breakfast, party bears getting up and going to the large pond to take a bath.

Wonder who _drinks_ out of **_that_**...

Trees were in their regular shape, their dark green leaves like pointy pillows on their own branches. The grass was bathing in light pink, taking their time with the light before they become green again.

Ice Queen grunted, and thought for a moment.

Didn't they _just_ came this way? Like, a few minutes, or hours, ago?

They must be traveling around in a circle, then.

Marshall Lee just probably wanted her lazy frostbutt out of the chair and fly around a bit.

Or...

He was taking her to Fionna so she can get a girl beat down again.

Ice Queen slowed down to a stop above a small sky blue pond in a clearing, only to have the male vampire stop in his tracks.

Marshall Lee sighed, and turned to see Ice Queen staring down at the pond below her. He then floated over to her, looking at her pale blue face.

"IQ...is there something wrong?" Marshall asked in a soft voice.

{White: "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. SOMETHIN' '_**BOUT**_ TO GO DOWN...But I don't see IQ kissing ML, or ML kissing IQ...that just hurts my heart. But, at least it's not Henry Sturges...if it is, I will _destroy_ somebody...Marcy, play some soft music!"

Marcy: *presses play on CD player*

Finn: ...That's like watching your grandparents do it.

White: ...Finn, that's one moment for you...}

Ice Queen then looked up at the vampire king, shrugging afterwards, her shoulders going up in down in a swift motion.

"What if he doesn't _want_ me?" she asked in a low voice.

I think we heard _**that**_ somewhere before...

Marshall gave her a confused look. "_What_?"

"Marsh, I'm tired of capturing princes that always scream like girls everytime I catch them."

Oh, really?

We **_all_ **were, sista.

"I mean, I want someone who actually _likes_ me. **_Like_**-like me, even. I don't want a prince that doesn't want me in return. That's like...me and Prince Gumball. I want someone who would share the same hobbies with me, and all the other stuff..."

Marshall just bit his bottom lip.

He didn't want to say anything. In fact, he didn't _have_ anything to say to the once 'mysterious and curious' human Simone.

"...like Billy...before the stupid tiara took over me..." she said through clenched teeth, and a small tear-shaped icicle fell from her eye, down her pale blue cheek into the pond, rippling the surface softly.

Wait. Ice Queen was _crying_? This _**can't**_ be happening.

Before Marshall had questioned her, Ice Queen wailed loudly at the purple sky, making a few birds fly away in crowds.

Icy tears streamed down her cheeks, and then she lifted up her arms to grab her tiara.

Marshall lifted a hand to stop her.

"Wait! Simone, don't-"

Before Marshall had finished his sentence, Ice Queen shrieked as loud as she could, and threw her tiara somewhere into the depths below them, and her long eyebrows stopped flapping for her.

Uh-oh.

{Marcy and Finn: _Snaps_.}

Ice Queen suddenly fell through the invisible barrier of air, the wind roaring past her ears as she tumbled to the pond below, her hair flying below her.

"_**Marsh******__all _Lee!" she screamed, before she crashed through the wall of the still pond, water swallowing her like a frog does with a fly.

Marshall just stared down at the pond, his mouth dropped open.

Ice Queen's cheeks were puffed out like balloons, and she grunted and moved this way and that, but it didn't work.

She looked around to see muddy dirt and dark green seaweed around her, and looked up to the rippling surface, a tiny black silhouette above her.

She lifted a hand to reach the surface, then another and the other, and began to paddle through the chilly, bone-rattling, cold water.

She tried to get to the surface, but couldn't.

Why?

Because she didn't know_ how to swim_.

Of all Ice types she is, she doesn't know how to swim.

Ice Queen soon felt something tug at her foot, and looked down to see her foot tangled in some seaweed.

She grunted and looked up to see the light becoming a bit dimmer with every second that passed.

Soon, she couldn't take it anymore, and her eyes began to close, her lungs tightening because of the lack of air.

She was going to drown.

And the Vampire King wouldn't do anything about it.

_Gooodbye world..._she last thought, and closed her eyes, small bubbles escaping from her mouth...and her vision darkened into a world of black.

* * *

_Simone?_ A voice called.

Simone shook her head and looked down at herself. She was human again, back to her regular life before she found the tiara that took control of her mind and life.

She was 26 years old at the time and 5'7, dark brown hair reaching to the middle of her back, curly as ever. Her skin was peachy as a peach, her small nose holding a pair of blue, round reading glasses. She wore a bright yellow shirt that was buttoned up in the middle, a brown skirt covering her white stocking covered legs down to her knees. She wore a pair of black high heels with white buttons on the side.

She looked up and looked around her, to see if she can find _something_.

But everything around her was pitch black.

"Hello?" Simone called out.

"Simone." she turned around to come face to face with her fiancé, Billy.

Billy was a 27-year-old and towered Simone by 7 inches, had short orange hair that stopped at his shoulders, and wore glasses that was perched high above his nose. His eyes were a light brown, looking into Simone's dark brown eyes. He gave a smile that warmed Simone right up, like hot chocolate during a winter night.

He wore a green sweater that had a reindeer on it, and brown pants, black, shiny shoes covering his large feet.

"Billy?" Simone whispered, tears clouding up in her eyes.

He nodded.

"Yep. It's me." he said, and walked up to give Simone a hug, and kissed her on her cheek.

Simone couldn't help but started sobbing into his shoulder, hugging him back, happy to see him again.

"Simone...it's all right. I'm here for you." Billy said, rubbing his hand through her soft hair, soothing her down a bit with his voice as smooth as velvet against her ears.

Simone sniffled. "I missed you Billy. I really do."

"And so do I." he said, lifting her head up and wiping the tears away from her bright red cheeks with his thumbs.

"If I didn't find that stupid crown, we would still be together...I'm sorry, Billy. I shouldn't have put it on..." she then began to cry again, new tears forming into her eyes.

"Shhhh...Simone, it's not your fault. You were _destined_ to find that tiara. But...I was afraid about this someday...but, I'm always happy for you." he gave her another smile and kissed her forehead.

"But Billy..."

"Shshshshhh..." he said, lifting a finger to her mouth. "...It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. And I wanted you to live your life before you come to find me and finally life together like we were meant to be. I don't want you to die. The reason why I asked you to find the tiara...was because I knew about the Great Mushroom War."

"...w-what?" Simone rasped, looking up at Billy.

Billy only nodded. "I wanted you to live. I was only worried for _you_, and the unborn daughter we was suppose to have. But, ever since you put on that tiara, it somehow reversed your cells and your membranes, making you forget about everything, even who you were. But, it kept the baby from being born..." Billy bit his lower lip.

"We...we _had_ a baby?" Simone questioned, her eyes going wide.

"Was _suppose_ to, really, but no." Billy corrected. "...but the reason why I knew that war was coming was because an associate told me that the President set a large nuclear bomb to Asia for setting a surprise attack on our troops in the Navy in Africa, and it was going to happen within a few months. So, we found the tiara and I had you to put it on for laughs, but it turns out it _**was **_magic after all...

"But, it apparently wiped out the _whole_ planet, and before it had happened, I created an elixir that I had layered over the crown, which made you immobile to the nuclear dust and aftermaths...

"But wiped out everybody, even the President! And...including me...but I was _already_ at Asia by then, and I'm sorry for leaving you with the tiara." Billy said, looking down at Simone.

Simone couldn't help but stare at Billy.

She probably didn't understand.

"Here. Go to the Distant Library in Ooo and look up a book labeled "Aftermaths Of Asia And The World: The GMW". It was written by me before I got mutated and died, and it's not complete yet. But it explains a lot to you. And I'll be there to tell you _all_ about it." he gave her a smile and kissed her lips softly, which made Simone blush.

That kiss always made Simone blush, and it made Billy smile more and go deeper for a good 45 seconds before he backed away.

"Just go to the library. I'll be there for you. I promise."

"..._royal_ promise?"

He nodded.

"Royal promise, across my heart." he said, and hugged Simone one last time.

Simone hugged him back and looked at his face, and leaned forward to kiss him, their lips meeting and soon locking together.

Billy was surprised, for this was the first time Simone had _actually_ kissed him.

He melted into the kiss, and soon, Simone pulled away with pink cheeks.

Before things got a _bit_ interesting for us...

"...that was the first time you kissed me." Billy rasped.

"_Second_ time, really." Simone corrected, and giggled. "But I'll be at the library as soon as I can."

Billy stared at her, and shook his head. "Oh. Uhm...right." he said, and scratched his head, his cheeks going pink.

Simone laughed. "I love you, Billy."

"I love you too, Mona."

Simone blushed deeper. His little nickname for her.

The nickname she'll soon forget when she puts on that tiara again.

Simone then looked down, and soon, felt something pull her up, looking down at the shrinking Billy, who only smiled at her.

She then turned to see a blinding white light, and squeezed her eyes shut, and screamed.

* * *

She then awoke, spitting out water from her mouth, her shocked white eyes looking around her everywhere.

She saw that it was possibly close to noon, since the sun was almost in the middle of the sky, and birds where chirping their noon-time songs.

"Where am I?" Ice Queen questioned. "Billy?"

"Billy?" said a voice, and she turned to see Marshall Lee. "IQ, you're in the forest, where we stopped at. Until you threw your tiara somewhere, which I found, and saved you from the seaweed." Marshall tilted his head to the side, and showed Ice queen the golden tiara with rubies.

Ice Queen stared at it, and looked up at Marshall Lee, snatching the tiara from his hands.

"...we need to go to the Distant Library." she said, and got up, sloshing noises heard in her slippers. "...once I'm dry." she stated, and walked off, leaving a confused Marshall Lee hanging beside the side of the pond.


	11. A Prostate Exam? Why Me?

Author's Note:

Peeps, I am _**SO FREAKIN'**_ sorry I haven't responded to any of you guys in a while. I think. Or was it the chapters? Ah well. _Anywho_, I was too busy responding to a friend of mines on Skype and talking about our future and so on...

By the by, I may be in the JROTC in 10th grade. I'll be in the Air Force, just to let you know. NO **_FLIPPIN'_** way I will be in the Army or Navy. I just don't see that happening.

And if I finish in enough time, I can go to the University in London or in the U.K. for Astronomy, and come back and see if there's a job in NASA. If not, then I can work solo.

I think...

Ah well. I'll tell more later, if you're up to it. ;D

BUT...major news for Adventure Time Fans:

_BAD LITTLE BOY_ on Adventure Time will be on Cartoon Network soon, and I don't know if it's this Monday, next Monday, or the next _next_ Monday. BUT WATCH OUT FOR MARSHALL LEE, FOR HE WILL ONLY BE UP THERE ONCE TO SING A SONG BEFORE THEY TAKE IT OFF BECAUSE OF THE AWESOMNESS AND HAWTNESS UP THERE.

SO WATCH OUT FOR THE VAMPIRE KING, LADDIES, AND HAVE FUN READING MY STORY!

* * *

As Marceline and Finn waited in the waiting room, Finn tapped his foot impatiently, while Marceline hummed a tune, the other vampires in the room minding their business, reading magazines from the table.

Finn had wore his regular outfit (1st chapter description) but without his sword or his pack, while Marceline had wore a red tank top underneath a gray jacket, black jeans and her red boots that kicks ass, her hair like black waves around her skinny body.

The waiting room was like any other waiting room, except there was no one at the desk that was covered in piles of manilla folders and white papers with scribbles of notes, and the room was a dull grey with a little red here and there. The floor was a damp black, a long coffee table between the vampires, Finn and Marceline.

Marceline gave a sigh and started to float above the soft sofa.

"Why are they taking so_ long_?" she groaned, floating over to Finn, who had his fangs petruded from his top lips, staring at the floor as if it held all the answers in his life.

Which it _probably_ did.

{Finn: _HEY_!}

_**A******__nywho_...

As Marceline was about to say something, a doctor of...I dunno...maybe 23, or 25, walked in, his skin as blue as Marceline's, but two shades darker, had orange hair with yellow highlights and stopped at his neck, a bite mark on the left side, and was about as tall as Finn, but only two to three inches shorter, and had sapphire blue irises bolted into his face, a white coat over his shoulders.

He took the mask away from his mouth with gloved hands, and gave a fangy smile, and turned to the empty, dark entryway.

"Alright, Ms. Klutcher, you're all set." the doctor said in a velvety voice, stepping away to reveal a green, old vampire woman that walked on a cane, a wrinkly smile on her face.

"Thank you, Dr. Stiffe. I just take the medication every two days?" (Stiffe is pronounced 'stiff', but the 'e' is silent.)

He nodded. "That's right. The directions are on the label for you, darling."

Ms. Klutcher nodded slowly and walked out as any old woman would, which took about five, ten minutes before she _really_ got out of the room into the dangerous outside world of crazy, blood-thirsty vamps.

The doctor gave a short, thick chuckle before grabbing his clipboard from the dark area and looked through the papers, until his eyes widen in astonishment.

"...mmm...Marceline Abadeer?" he called, looking up.

All the male vampires in the room (at least ten, including the doctor and Finn; and I feel bad for Marce being the only girl in there...) turned to look at Marceline, and gulped, except Finn and Dr. Stiffe.

Finn suddenly stood up and turned to Marceline.

"Come on Marce. I'll be back there with you." Finn said, holding out his hand.

But Marceline paid no mind, for she stared at the doctor like he was a hot god that wanted to make love to her all day, every day, until the end of the world came, drool pouring out of her mouth in rivers.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D..." Marceline stuttered, sounding like a broken record, making the male vampires raise their eyebrows in confusion, especially Finn's.

"Uh...she'll be there in a moment." Finn said, turning to the doctor with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

_With Ice Queen and Marshall..._

* * *

As Ice Queen/Simone searched through the huge library for an appropriate place, she soon stopped at a lone table in the far corner, Marshall soon catching up.

It was a regular, world sized library in the middle of an empty kingdom with mice and rats, kinda like the one in 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. (The one in the desert somewhere with the dude that had the map)

Ice Queen soon settled into a dusty chair and took off her crown, soon turning to Marshall Lee.

"What?" Marshall said breathlessly.

"I need you to grab me a book on nuclear bombs, and knock me out with it."

"No need." said a voice.

Ice Queen and Marshall turned around to a dark corner to see someone they never wanted to see, or well, Marshall, didn't want to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, his fangs growing longer and his hands balled up into fists.

* * *

Sorry, but I _always_ wanted to do a cliffhanger like this... :p

Heh. You'll see who it is soon...

* * *

As Marceline wore a long light green robe over her body, she slowly walked up to the table and hopped on it, bare bottom feeling the coldness of it that _actually_ made her shiver.

"Alright Marceline. When was the last time you went to visit a doctor?" Dr. Stiffe asked, looking through her records and soon looking up while Finn watched from a nearby corner.

"...uh..." Marceline started, a finger going to her parted lips. "...when I was...little?" she asked in a half question.

Finn only gave a laugh.

"...but you was..." Stiffe started, but soon faltered away, and shook his head, walking away to go to a cabinet and take out a fresh pair of gloves.

He didn't want to go to the 'you were in the middle of all that debris' subject. So, he just dropped it.

"Well, I really don't remember. My father never really cared for me back then, I guess. We never really hung out ever since the fry incident, but after a while, we got back to father-daughter relationships again..." Marceline said, looking down at her small feet.

Dr. Stiffe gave a nod and turned to Marceline.

"Ok. Since you haven't been to one, it's time for your prostate exam." he said, walking up to her.

(To tell da truth, I have no idea what that is. I heard it from Mom and Grandma, both of them telling me that I'm gonna take one soon, whenever that is...so, I'll look it up on the internet right quick.)

{Finn: _Wha?_

Jake: It's best if you don't know man.

Marcy: WHAT? WHY _ME_?

Marsh: ...Mom explained to me once, and I'm am so glad that I am not a girl...

IQ: *shivers*

Jake: *whispers to Finn*

Finn: *disgusted face* _**EW!**_}

"Wait. A what? I don't remember all the history and junk." Marceline stated, lifting up her hands.

{...I have nothing to say. I...oh, Glob, this will be so painful. Well, possibly for a moment or two...I think...but ah, Glob, I haven't taken mines yet... *whimpers*}

The doctor gave her a confused look. "No, Ms. Abadeer, not _that_ kind of exam. I mean, that I will have to stick a finger inside of your rectum for a few moments to see if you have Prostate Cancer of some sort." he stated.

Marceline dropped her mouth while Finn dropped his arms.

"And I think it's best if your friend does not take me and rip me in half, but you _have_ to take it." Dr. Stiffe said, shrugging.

"...what's a rectum?" she asked.

"...your...ah, anus, in other words."

Marceline stiffened up. "I hate you so much, Finn." Marceline muttered.

"...what's an anus?" Finn asked.

"...THE HOLE IN BETWEEN YOUR BUTT." Marceline seethed, her eyes going red.

Finn squeaked and grabbed _his_ butt. "I'm out. Let me know when you're done!" Finn said, quickly, and ran from the room.

"No-_**FINN**_!" Marceline screamed, and then sighed.

It was no use now.

Marceline sighed. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

Author's Note:

White: So, leave a review if you like.

Finn: I'll...be right...back...*walks away*

Marcy: *shivers and rocks back in forth on couch* Never am I going to a doctor _ever_ _**AGAIN**_.

Marsh: ...*shrugs* Coulda been that 'secret spot'...

Marcy: ...*Whimpers and shivers*

White: WHAT? DUDE, _TEENAGERS_ READ THIS!

Marsh: Meh. Not _**EVERY**_ one of them knows what I'm talking about. Unlike _you_.

White: D: You don't know what my friends and I talk about! You got no proof!

Marsh: Sure I don't...

BK109: *walks in* That's all folks!

White: O-o WHAT THE **?

Marsh: LANGUAGE!

White: ...

-White D.


	12. Everything Being Straight Now I Think

Alright, alright, alright.

Let's make some corrections here, alright? So everyone _**REALLY** _understands what is going on.

1- Yes, Ash killed Flame Princess and Flame Prince. With **water**. And he was _dumb_ enough to put his name there on the ground. You know how dangerous water can be?!

2- No, they are not brother and sister, for Marsh and Marce. **WHAT**? Are you _crazy_?! BROTHERS AND SISTERS _**MARRYING**_ EACH OTHER?! _**ARE YOU OUTS YA'LL MINDS?!**_ You better start drinking right, and stop drinkin' caffine or whatever crap you drink. (no offense, but...no.)

3- Yes, Finn proposed to Marce. Because he loves her, but I'm not saying they're my _FAVORITE_ couple. I really don't have one in Adventure Time. Except FinnxMarshall Lee. Or FinnxPG. I dunno, but I think gay relationships are cute. And yes, I support gay people. But I don't support the gay dude in my class...he's too annoying for me to support.

4- Yes, I am a Dallas Cowboys football fan. But I don't know who will win the Super Bowl, though. But, I'm Daddy's Little Girl. That likes the darkness and loves horror movies, unlike the others out there, but I don't blame you. It's ok to be afraid. The only thing I'm afraid of is _clowns_. Not sure about Dad, but he said they're creepy. _Especially_ that nurse in _Another Way_ in AT. And that one in Supernatural...

5- YES, FUCKING _**CLOWNS**_. I AM AFRAID OF THEM, SO DEAL WITH IT. (CLOWNS THAT ARE MEAN, SCARY AND THREATENS TO BITE YOUR NECK OFF, AND _NOT_ THE ONE I HAVE OFFENDED AND HOPES THAT HE TAKES MY APOLOGY...)

6- ...Yes, Marcy needs to go to the doctor for reasons if you guys want them to start a family. If you're up to it. I'm typing for my life and for the audience (you) and see if you're cool with it.

7- Thank you for liking my stories, guys. It makes me encouraged to type more. I even think I wrote a book! But, I got my typing skills from my Mom, since she types or writes ideas down, or likes to type up some comical, adult-romanced themes for a story or whatever on the laptop or computer. GO MOM! :D Also, she makes awesome cake!

8- If you even think about it, no, I _never_ make fun of my mom like Muscle Man does. I'm sorry, but he's just cruel to him **OWN** mom. That's just _wrong_.

9- Finn has not told Jake yet that he proposed to Marceline. Neither BMO. So, that _may_ be a little while. Ok? Just calm down. Give me time, ok? **_OK?! _**Also, it may result some little conflicts...

10- Now that I think about it, I can be the voice of Promise Pie. I mean, when I speak in a high voice, I can _**ACTUALLY**_ sound like him. But, my friend, Karizma (fan of AT and RG) actually thinks I was on the show, but, sadly, no I wasn't. But, I still creep her out with the voice. _**HEH.**_

11- ...hmm...ok. Those of you that wants a series out of this, leave a review or PM me if you want one. Those of you that don't, then just say so. ...we're just gonna go with...well, I don't know how many people are following me, so...whoever gets the most vote(s), I will continue on from there. I just wanna see how far this can go.

12- For 7, no, not Cake the Cat. That would...no..._th-that's_ just _wrong_, ok? That would be horrible _**and**_ disgusting. Whoever thought of that, you watch too much stuff. Start reading a book or whatever.

13- ...I hate being a girl. Why can't I_ just_ be a boy for a moment? ...then again, no. That would be horrible too. That's why I'm a tomboy! I hate shopping, bright colors that hurts my eyes, bikinis (I don't wear them, so _why_ are they in my closet?), gossip, and whatever else girls like. The only thing that puts me on the list is that I like hot guys (Benjamin Walker for example, or Dominic Cooper, or even Jeremy Shada), and that I talk about them.

14- No. One Direction is _**NOT**_ hot. They suck _BALLS_. Ugh, one of them _could be_ Justin Bieber.

15- By the by... _**J**__**USTIN FUCKER SUCKS BALLS! DID YA HEAR THAT, WORLD?! THE JACKASS RETARDED SHIT NAMED JUSTIN FUCKER CAN'T SING SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING! *holds up middle fingers* JUSTIN FUCKER IS A RETARTED GAY PIECE OF SHIT!**_

16- Those girls that likes him as a future husband...I don't know you, and I don't wanna hear not one song or his sucky lyrics from your mouths. I don't even think we will be friends. We'll just be enemies. He's like Edward Cullen, who just disgraces his kind. We're better off with Marshall Lee or henry Sturges or Underworld or Blade and whatever else. But, JB, you disgrace your people like Edward disgraces vampires.

**NOW**...back to what this is about...and pardon me for my language...

17- For BossKing109, yes, I _will_ make more BillyxSimone databases soon. For you. And I think it's perfect for Simone. But, _who_ is the character in AT that's right for her...?

18- Comadore Marceline, _**YES**_, I am _always_ very descriptive. Always have, always been. Mom on the other hand...I don't know. I mean, Mom _alreadly_ sold a book, and I don't know what it is, but the author's name is_ Hotchotlver_. You can meet her on tagged or Facebook, if ya like. I think. I dunno, gotta look on the bookshelf, and I can tell you and you can probably get it if it's sold worldwide. And my Auntie anlso made a book, which her name is Jodae`. With the '`' somewhere in her name...so yeah, I'm descriptive at times.

19- TNBC, yes, Ash_ IS_ an ass, so, I dunno. All I can say is that he's nothing but a jerk that forces girls like Marce around to make him sandwiches. He should go up on Twilight, so he can be forceful to that pale girl, Bella, I think? And no, she can't kill me. **I'M AN IMMORTAL GODDESS WITH FIRE, GHOST AND STEEL POWERS!**

20- Marcelee, I _must_ thank you for that idea. I should type about that soon. :D

21- Anon Princess, I don't know about you, but yes, Fp and Flame P are dead now. and I think you might've enjoyed it a **TAD** bit...I think? I don't know. And yes, If ya like Dallas, ya like Dallas. You don't, I don't know you. But, a flashback shall happen soon...

22- The Nephilim King Michael, thank you. I hope you enjoyed it, too. Like I enjoyed candy corn before Mom hid it somewhere... T-T

23- Mr. Nin10do, yes. He did. He loves her, bro!

24- For Guest, whoever you are, no. Well, yeah, she technically_** is**_, and yes, Jake and Lady had Unippies. (half puppy/half unicorn)

25- TNBC, yes, they cried. Anyone that has feelings such as hatred can cry whenever they want to.

I hate my Grandmother Maxine too much for me to actually cry. Once she dies, I'll just laugh insanely at her funeral and dance on her grave when everyone leaves. I mean, everone (Dad, Me, Mom and Grandma Ramona) hates her, and we don't give a ***censored for audience*** about her. I was abused too much from her when I was 5, up until I was almost 9 years old. So...*clears throat* yes, when it's actually necessary, they will.

26- Saurobaine, whateva happened to you, man? Although there_ will_ be more...very soon... *evil laugh*

27- TNBC, **_why_ the_ BLEEP_ would _you_ _separate_ a _vamp_ from _someone else_**? ...like...WHY? *shakes head*

28- Iam Alejandro, thanks, bro. I _always_ do a good job when it comes to typin' stuff for the audience.

29- Adventuregirl1...I _already_ did. Don't know where you been if you didn't know...

30- BossKing and Thecrimsonfang, I will soon. Soon... *evil laughter* You'll see, although I may have to ask BossKing for an epic fighting scene. I'm not good at fighting scenes... :/

31- BossKing109, I'm not sure, but it _**MIGHT**_ be one, if I get enough reviews or PMs...not sure...

32- TNBC, haven't you watch football? _**They're a **_**football team**. I don't wanna explain anything else...

33- Iam Alejandro, thanks buddy. And no, I really didn't, to tell the truth. I only typed whatever I thought of...but thanks.

34- That's all the reviews' questions I answered. First one is from the 1st page, to be sure.

35- And_** NO**_, I am **_NOT_** a pervert. If you know me from school or somewhere else, then you **REALLY** know what I am...I just think differently, along with two or three more of my friends. We all somewhat think of the same things sometime...

36- ...I'm in...well, two relationships. One fanfiction, and one somewhat real life. I have a crush at school, and that relationship is somewhat going downhill, but I think he has feelings for me...

37- ...I think we got everything straight now. Any questions, review or PM me anytime.

-White D.


	13. Rated 'R' for Romancy Actions Of Tier 15

WARNING(S):

LEMONS WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER! ANYONE UNDER 15 IS NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT FOR_ ME_! I'M NOT PLANNING TO BE SUED SOONER OR LATER!

P.S. DO BEAR WITH ME, FOR IT'S BEEN A LONG WHILE SINCE I WROTE LEMONS. SO...JUST...uh...JUST BEAR WITH ME, OK?!

.-.

* * *

As Finn walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, he sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a moment.

On a Tier Level, they we're close to Tier 15...Tier 14, to be exact (I have no idea...I gotta go through that with my boyfriend/husband or whatever soon... :l) and he thought about taking it to the last level. And there was no turning back.

Finn took a deep breath and turned to Marcy, tapping her softly on her bony shoulder.

"Huh?" she grumbled, and turned to Finn.

"Uh...I think we should talk." Finn started, sweat rolling down his face.

Marceline grunted and sat up, her blanket removed by her hand to reveal a see through nightgown that revealed a black lace bra.

Finn gulped visibly and a hot blushed crept up on his cheeks. "Uh..." he stuttered. "We should talk about...our future, ya know?" he said, nervously chuckling.

Marceline only gave him a confused look. "...you ok, Finny?" she asked, lifting a hand to his forehead before he grabbed it himself.

"Y-yeah!" he lied, "I'm f-_fine_._ Perfectly_ fine. Better t-than ever..." he gave an uneasy chuckle.

Oh, why did he had to eat that blue strawberry that tasted like blueberries with a weird bottle of champagne?

...was he...was he feeling aroused a bit?

_No_, that couldn't happen to a hero like Finn the Human! Right?

**Right?**

Finn gulped and stared Marceline straight in the eyes before going slowly down her neck, lingering at her bite mark for a moment, before continuing his path to her small pale blue breasts that was held by her lace bra, down her smooth, flat stomach to the special area any man _ever_ dreamed of at any moment they can get for free...

If only he can just **rip** them off and have his way with her...

_**NO!**_ He wouldn't!_ Not_ without her permission!

In a relationship, you gain trust and other junk like loyalty and responsibility, right? Well, for Finn, he didn't know how Tier 15 was like, since Jake or anyone else didn't explain to him because of 'how young he was'.

Finn lingered at Marceline's special area and slowly began to drool until Marceline waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Finn...?" she started.

"Uh, Marcy..." Finn began, his face feeling hotter than ever.

"Yeah?"

"Hs anyone ever told...has anyone ever told you how _sexy_ hot you look in that nightgown?" Finn purred, grabbing Marcy and wrapping his arms around her slim waist, his eyes hooded with his eyelids.

"Wha? Uh...no...?" Marceline said, a light blue blush creeping onto her face. "Finn, what did you do?"

Finn only raised a seductive eyebrow. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. Marcy, I just want to _rip_ off that nightgown off your beautiful skin and have my way with _you_ for eternity, 'cause you're just making my heart beat faster everytime I talk to you. I think you're the _sexiest_ girl I ever met in my life."

"...uh...thanks?" Marceline said, very confused as of what was happening.

What was going on with our hero? Is he seducing Marcy? Something_ very_ strange must be _very_ wrong here...

Now, we _all_ think that Marcy would force the relationship, but instead, since Finn started it, he's kinda the leader of the relationship, in a way...

But this isn't Finn's usual self. What was _happening_?! **What is going on?!**

"Marcy...I wanna do Tier 15 with you."

"...Finn...I don't know. You sure about that? I'm not sure you want to lose your virginity..." Marceline stated, looking at the blanket before her face was pulled to Finn's.

"Who _cares_ about my virginity? I just want to spend the rest of my life with you like this," he rasped in a low, hoarse whisper, soon taking his tongue and licking it against her neck, making her softly gasp. "I want to do Tier 15. Please?" he rpleaded in her ear, his hot breath tickling her pointy, sensitive ear.

Marcy thought for a moment and slowly nodded, looking up at Finn with a hint of lust in them.

Finn only smiled and brushed his lips against her lips, soon taking his tongue and licking it against her pale lips, only for her to open her mouth and have each other's tongues fight for dominance.

Marcy moaned in the kiss and snaked her hands to Finn's cheeks and cupped them softly, her legs going up and circling around his muscular waist.

Finn only smiled and broke away from the kiss to only lick his way slowly down her neck and down to the curve of her breast, lingering there before wrapping his arms around her chest and unlatching the bra strap, her blue boobs tumbling out of it, and Finn lifted her lace bra up and threw it somewhere in the room, leaning down and kissing her blue nipple, making her softly moan.

Marcy bit her lower lip and her hands latched onto his hair of golden locks like a magnet and softly pulled at his locks, making him softly bite down on her aroused nipple. Marceline gasped softly and stared at him, who looked back up at her with a lusty look.

Finn shrugged and took his tongue to lick at her nipple and soon began suckling on it like a newborn, his other hand busy with her other breast, pulling and twisting her nipple this way and that.

Marceline moaned loudly and pulled at his hair hard, making him grunt and take his other hand to rub it against her area, making her softly purr and gasp in frantic short breaths.

Finn applied a bit of pressure for a moment or two before pulling her black lace underwear down, revealing her triangular light blue organ (not sure about that...but...uh..._pussy_?) and her lips that covered the secret treasure. He took his finger and trailed it up her stomach, between her breasts to her mouth, and she licked at his finger until it was soaking wet with her slippery saliva, soon taking it away from her and rubbing his wet finger around her clit, making her clench her teeth and muscles, Finn taking his mouth and going to the other breast while his other hand played with the wet one.

Marcy moans in pleasure as Finn applies a bit of force on her clit, soon making her wet, and she arched her back until Finn pushes her down onto the bed.

"Stay," Finn rasped, his breath like a wind of cold air on her wet nipple, making her shiver. Finn gave a chuckle before lifting Marceline and taking her to the middle of the bed, him sitting at her entrance.

Finn grunted and took his wet finger and slowly inserted it into her vagina, making Marceline squeak like a mouse and balling up her sheet in her hands. Finn smiled and stuck a second finger inside of her, slowly pumping them back and forth inside of her...

Marcy only moaned loudly and started breathing in more short frantic breaths, making Finn smile more, and stuck a third finger, pumping all three of them at the same time until she began to lose herself. Soon, Finn pulled out slowly, her fluid a clear gel, and he stared at his coated fingers before he stuck them into his mouth, savoring the flavor, his tongue circling around his fingers. (I dunno how we taste like...as far as I've read in some situations, they can taste like honey or a warm spring under the silvery moonlight or something similar to that)

"Mmm...so tasty and warm like honey..." Finn rasped, and took off his boxers to reveal his mature manhood, and lifted his boxers to throw them somewhere in the room. He positioned himself and grabbed Marceline's hips, his manhood slightly rubbing against her wet entrance.

"You ready, Marcy?" he questioned her.

Marcy wasn't in her mind to speak words, so she could only nod quickly and sat up.

Finn smiled and reared back to only rock into her slowly in rhythm, Marceline soon rocking back in him, making Finn purr and latch his lips on the left side of her neck.

"Oh...Glob_, Finn_..." Marceline rasped after a moment or so, his manhood burrowing deeper into her until she thought he could reach her intestines, "...this feels _so **amazing**_...!"

Finn only laughed. "Alright. Since it feels _so_ good...why don't I amp it up a notch?" he questioned, and pushed Marceline to the bed to only burrow deeper into her, making her moan loudly and claw at Finn in pleasure and a bit of pain.

Soon after a while of rocking, moaning, scratching and rapid breathing, Finn gave a soft scream as he exploded into a white, hot burst of blindness inside of Marceline, who only relaxed and released a clear, liquidy-like fluid onto Finn, who then laid back into the pillows.

Finn gave a sigh of relieve as Marceline climbed on top of him, and they both went to sleep in each other arms.


	14. Notice From The Author

Author's Notice:

*sighs*

This is not an extra chapter, if that's what you're thinking.

I have some news to tell, or rather, _say_, to you guys.

1- I may be off of the stories for a while, because I have Typer's Block, and I wanna watch Abraham Lincoln (What? He's **my** favorite president, _and_ my favorite person, apart from the others I've listed somewhere else) for President's day before Bad Little Boy comes on. ***fangirl squeal***

2- I have a field trip coming up on Tuesday after Prez's Day, and then I have to come up with the fees for the end of the school year and the field trip to Washington D.C. and Busch Gardens before March 28. And that's over a $100 I have to give in... *annoyed groan*

3- I'm starting on a different story, Sonic the Hedgehog or Kirby, and I want to because...well, I like Sonic, but it's only to get on my brother's nerves. :p

4- I mean, this is **5** stories I gotta keep up with. When I'm writing...ah, hold on. *counts fingers* About 4 or whatever more that I started recently. I alternate a lot, so...meh. But I do thank the comments, though. And I will continue them.

5- ...I'm sorry, but I got an interest in science lately, because it's my favorite subject, playas. And the classmates are killing me in it because of their behavior, which doesn't get anything done! :(

And our conversations at lunch with my friends are becoming more awkward and scarier by the day. *shivers*

6- I'm trying to get my relationship with my..._friend_...to work again, and have to comfort him every once a while... :( I really do feel bad for him, but I'm trying really hard to mend his heart and soul together with the needle of hope as best as I can.

7- ...My Civics teacher is driving me crazy with the studying he wants me to do. I really don't study, because then I'll forget everything as fast as lightning, which screws me up more. SO..._that's_ gonna be a problem. Besides, I'm **never** good at governmental issues. Especially when I'm in Virginia with its confusing taxes...

8- ...I'm figuring out if I should **REALLY** join the JROTC, or leave on with my life. My family is poor, and we don't have insurance yet...so...I think I might...

9- High school scheduling. Which is **done**.

10- I'm making robots in Tech Ed. So I may make a model or two with K'Nex pieces...

11- Trying my _**very**_ hardest to not kill a classmate that is _driving me **nuts**_...

12- Trying my best to not get killed by Mom when I annoy her. :D I _**LUV**_ HER!

13- My ear is driving me _nuts_, and it's **killin' me**! :l *twitches eye*

14- Pulling my geometry grade of a B- to an A...or somewhere along there.

15- Trying to straighten everything up and looking and discussing about my career as an astronomer. :)

16- Researching a bunch of junk that I really don't even** have** a reason for. (like, what is death, werewolves, dark angel, Abraham Lincoln, Henry Sturges, Liam Gallagher, Noel Gallagher, Queen Victoria, King Henry, vampires, etc.)

17- Figuring out how I'm going to get more candy corn... :l I'm getting very irritated now...

18- ...did I mention about the relationship problem?

19- Figuring out what am I going to do for high-school...

20- Well, it's a lot of things, but I think that's everything.

21- It's the same author's note for all the stories, in case some of you noticed. Which is what I did for last time. u-u

22- Now. Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flame will be the last story I ever think of, and I may stop working on that. I don't even know how or why I came up with it, but I wanted Flame Princess, so...meep. But, it's going to be a while for that one.

23- Will You Take Me? is the recent one, so..._that'll_ take a break. And I've decided...that it won't be a sequel. It will be in one big book. Or file. Or notepad. Or _whatever_ you want to call it.

24- One By One, The Stripes Go On ...meh. I dunno, but that may _also_ take a break. And I thank BossKing for reviewing it, although the last chapter was a bit weird and creepy, since I added Doctor Who in it. (reminds me, I must watch the science fiction show!) But I **might** work on it. And the Lich will be in it soon...

25- Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter may have to wait, since I'm _really_ narrative on it. In a way. But it'll continue.

26- Troubling Truths Or Devastating Dares, that will be worked on. You'll see. By the by, I'm running out of Truth or Dares for that. :i

27- Rex's Nightmare is completed, so I'm not worried about that.

28- During Spring Break is the time I should have ideas for _all_ of the stories, but I won't type on that Friday, nor Saturday and possibly Sunday, since I will be with a friend, who is going to help me pick out a prom dress, since she said that she was going to drag me out of the house if I don't go. **SO**...I'll be shopping during that week, I suppose.

29- Also, I will be busy dealing with my friend's life, since it's complicated for him and I...so that's another reason why. *sad face*

30- I'll still be busy with PMs, but only for a little while. So...about two or so more weeks and I'll have to stop with the PMs. (Sorry BossKing109, Fiolee1000 and TNBCCrazed)

31- I think we know about everything, so...uh, yeah. During the summer is when I'll continue. But until then, the stories will be on a pitstop.

32- Peeps, do forgive me, but I'm going to be busy for a while. So...eh. But, bye!

P.S.- If you want to talk, you can PM me. Until then, my Peeps!

-Werner Von Braun {I like the name, ok?}


	15. So How Did The War Start?

Author's Note:

(Finally! Time to continue the moments we've all been waiting for! And my guy friend is now better with our relationship. We're now friends. But, either way.)

Now, I would _**LOVE**_ to create a Sonic The Hedgehog story, but I don't know much about Blaze's life. And only my cousin mentioned me to him. So...eh? I know Shadow's life, Sonic's life, Cream's life, Amy's life, somewhat of Silver's life, and Eggman's, Tails' Knuckles' and Big's lives.

Any ideas? I would like your opinions, peeps. :)

P.S. Check out me peeps' stories. They would love your reviews!

P.S.S. BossKing109, thank you for getting me addicted to Three Days' Grace. I might find more songs, before I went to Avril Lavigne. I like Alone the most. It has awesome riffs. Xp *Laurel says I'm dark enough. Because I wear Halloween colors, I can be a punk rocker or a guitarist. I have an acoustic, and getting ready to take guitar lessons in the summer. Just need $200 dollars for the 8 lessons. X)*

* * *

As Simone walked down the crowded winter streets of Germany with four kids behind her, and hummed a tune, the kids skipped behind her with smiles on their peachy red faces.

"Auntie Simone?" a boy with a blue hat and a red ribbon tied to it called, skipping beside the woman that wore a yellow button up shirt, a long brown skirt, black high heels and a long winter coat.

"Yes, Alder?" she said, looking down at the boy that had almond colored eyes. He wore blue shorts, a blue button up shirt, and blue dress shoes with a winter coat on his shoulders.

"What's for din-din?"

Simone smiled. "Whatever Uncle Billy fixed for us."

"Is it sheep soup?" a girl that had worn the same hat, but had a yellow ribbon tied to it, and wore the same clothes, except she had worn a blue skirt and blue high heels with a short fur coat.

Simone giggled. "Who knows, Abbigale?"

"We do!"

Simone smiled at her nieces and nephews. "Alright. Now run on home. Go, go." she said, soon stopping and following behind the kids.

The kids squealed, and ran, the other two, who was a girl that had an purple ribbon tied to her hat, and a boy that had a green ribbon tied to his, running past the people all around, making Simone laughed once the green hat kid accidentally bumped into a scraggy old man, who was named Hal.

Simone smiled and began to skip along the people, until she reached a small cottage and walked inside, soon greeting her husband, who was dressed in a brown sweater, black pants, and black dress shoes, his trench coat hung beside the door. His mop of dark brown hair was ruffled in all places, purple bags under his eyes.

Simon giggled and hugged Billy by the neck and gave him a quick peck to his cheek, taking off her coat afterwards.

"Hi, honey." he said in a sleepy voice, and yawned loudly. "Din-din's made."

"Aw. Sweetie, if you was tired, you would've told me about it." Simone scolded, and led him through the living room.

Beside the door were a row of hooks to hang their coats, which the children did neatly. Beside those was a large couch and a small table, but in front was a large table...

* * *

...you know what? I'll just make it as of how the war _**ACTUALLY**_ started.

P.S. Cesaire (BossKing109) is a secret agent for the President. :o

* * *

The president was in his office, signing the law of the U.S. prices going down.

{wow. If only that could _**REALLY**_ happen. Then I would give everyone my money and love them forever.}

As he finished, he put his pen down, and a man of brown hair and light skin took the paper and ran from the office, leaving President (not sure but I created a name up) Halberd Fronzo relaxing and putting his feet up on his desk, his hands laced behind his head.

_Only_ for a moment.

Until his secret agent Cesaire came in, sweat rolling down his caramel face. "Sir..." he rasped, his slick hair of curly hair stuck to his face, a agent like suit on his strongly built body and a earpiece in his left ear.

The president only facepalmed himself and sighed.

_Just_ only for a few moments was _all_ he wanted. But, instead, he got _this_.

Well, that's what President and agents does to you.

"Yes, Cesaire?" he said, and looked up at him.

"We have _very_ bad news. You see, what had happen was-"

"Yes, yes. But I'm trying to relax for five minutes. You're saying that I _can't_ get that now?"

"No, sir. Not while you're president. You don't _really _get breaks. You constantly work for four years until you give up your position." he said, shrugging.

Halberd only stared at him with a neutral look and his left eye twitched, until Cesaire hastened his pace.

"Well, apparently, out Navy and Army troops have been bombed in Pearl Harbor once again. Bombed by the Japenese. They gave us a note saying to leave their land and people alone. They don't need our help. Send more people to protect your troops and we'll have to pay the price, starting with Missouri." Cesaire twirled with his fingers.

Halberd suddenly got up and gave Cesaire a frightening look, which made him startled and back away two steps from the Nation's leader.

That was his hometown.** Nobody** ever messed with _his_ people and citizens.

If they want a fight, then they got one.

This was the last straw of being nice.

"...Cesaire..." Halberd said in a voice that nobody had ever heard before, a dangerous and evil tone to it "...you may leave."

Cesaire only stared.

"Go. _That's_ an order."

Cesaire shook his head, gave a short nod and ran from the office, leaving Halberd to walk up to his window and stare out into Washington D.C..

"...if you push us, we push back. _Harder_." he growled and grabbed his curtain to pull it back, shielding his office from the sunlight. He then turned and paced to his closet and pulled out a missile that was labeled _Bom-Omb #0321_ and brought it over to his desk, and reached under it to pull out some tools.

"Starting with my fancy bomb..." he then chuckled and started with the wires.

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

As she scrolled through the channels, she came across Channel 3, and saw the news.

"Breaking news," the lady with auburn hair said, "apparently, the Japanese in Japan have bombed our Army and Navy troops in Pearl Harbor."

"_**BORING**_." she said, and flipped through again, and soon discovered that there was nothing on tv.

The shiny caramel colored girl with black hair threw the remote at the tv, which magically turned off. She groaned and jumped off the couch and walked up to the door.

"Mom, I'm going outside!" she called and opened the door.

"Ok! Be back before 8:15!" she called back.

She rolled her dark brown eyes and walked outside into the bright sunlight, which made her squint for a moment, but soon adjusted to the sunlight.

She closed the door behind her and walked down the quiet street of her neighborhood and soon reached a two story house. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, which was opened by a black haired peachy boy.

"Oh. Ambie."

"For the last time, Marshie, _don't_ call me that."

"Shush!" he hissed. "And don't call me that. It makes me feel like a baby." he lightly gave a red blush.

"Then don't call me Ambie."

"...fine..._Amber_."

"Good." she smirked. "Hello, Marshall."

"Hi." he grumbled, and stepped aside to let her in, only to meet a blond haired girl, a onyx haired girl, a blond boy and two white poodles, which were sleeping peacefully.

"Ah. Amber." said the onyx haired girl.

"Marceline."

"'sup, Amber?" the blonde people said.

"Ah. Finn and Fionna." she nodded at them.

"Alright. I'm gonna jam." Marshall said, and walked up a pair of stairs.

"...And so are we." they all said, and walked up behind him.

* * *

Many weeks later, with the bomb done...and everyone gone their separate ways with a huge fight.

(White {Amber;my real name, of course} has moved to Drakim. Marcy and Marshall are spending their moments together like brother and sister. Finn has moved to Hobart, Australia, while Fionna has gone to Germany with her Aunt and Uncle and the rest of her family. Only people left would be Betty and Billy, which we are down to the last days before it really happens. *next chapter*)

#Marianne Abadeer is Marceline's Mom, while Marcus Ajorner Abadeer is Marshall's Dad. Every U.S. citizen is packing up and moving to designated areas for the war.#

* * *

"Alright. We have orders from the president," the general stated, looking at the paper in his hands, "Your job is to drop the two nuclear bombs over Japan."

The three Air Force people only saluted and the others carefully placed the bombs on the plane as they nodded.

"Alright. Abadeer, Johnson, and Marianne Abadeer." (calls them by last name)

They all grunted.

"Now, be careful with that bomb. Any hard movements, such as a bullet shot to it, everything's blown, wherever you are. So, we're trusting you in that warzone. Do you think you can handle it?"

They all smiled and saluted again.

"Sir, yes sir!" they screamed.

The general gave a nod. "Very well. Remember who and what you are, and what you serve for." he patted each of them on the shoulder, saluted them, and walked away.

They turned to each other and shook hands.

"Well, here we are," Abadeer said.

"Yeah. You said it, Marcus. I never thought we would _ever_ have an important job like this. _Especially_ with nuclear things we have to drop off in Japan." Johnson said.

Marcus shrugged and let his hands surf through his shaved head of black hair. "Yeah. I just hope my son is ok..."

"...don't you have a wife?" Marianne questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. But she's a bitchy demon." Marcus scoffed.

Marianne gasped and glared at Marcus. "Marcus! I_ never_ knew you'd say such a thing about the woman you love!" she scolded.

Marcus scoffed again and laughed. "Whatever. I'm grateful she's not a whore like the others would be when they were with me. She's a bitch that came from the Realms of Hell. Well, she can kiss my ass. It was _already_ hard enough to contain her in _one_ place. Always doing _this_, doing _that_,_ blah, blah, blah_ and other shit I stopped with. Once we had Marshall, she started to push him and became hard on everyone, and now, he has to suffer the pile of demons he calls 'Mom'. But, as long as I'm away from her, I don't give a**_ fuck_ **about shit."

Marianne dropped her mouth open while Johnson shrugged.

"...**OK**! Let's go drop those bombs off, peeps. The troops can't hold off the Japanese forever." Johnson said, soon wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders and being in between them, incase they started to claw at each other.

"Sure..." Marianne said lowly, and walked inside the plane, leaving Marcus and Johnson outside.

"Dude. _What_ the hell were you saying there?" Johnson whispered to him once she was inside.

"The damned truth of my wife, Greg. She's just...fucking _annoying_. Can't she realize that she's too pushy and hard on **everyone**?" Marcus questioned.

Greg only sighed. "I dunno, dude. But, we really have to go. It's gonna take us a little while to get there because this plane only flies at 110 miles per hour."

"...ok." Marcus said, and got in the plane, Greg being the last one.

Greg turned to the Naval base, and sighed. "We'll miss you, America. Take good care of our families if we don't come back. But it was nice living with you for a while." he said, and then got into the plane.

The plane's engines started up, the door slammed close, and everyone soon strapped in.

"Everyone ready?" Marianne asked.

"Yep." Greg said in the passenger seat.

"Yeah." Marcus said in a low voice in the back, watching the bomb.

"Alright. We are now ready for liftoff." Marianne said, and the plane soon lifted off the ground, letting them fly around the base a few time before flying westward to Japan in the night.

* * *

The rest will continue in the next chapter.


	16. Author's Important Notice

Author's Note:

Hello mah peeps. *sad sigh*

Ugh. I'm sorry I haven't updated in _so_ long.

And that message on Truth Or Dare. I don't know what happened there. I was just upset that day and...well, whatever. But, I'm sorry. Nothing dangerous should happen like that again. Promise.

I know, you guys must hate me, and you have _every_ right to be.

There are many reasons as of why. But, I may not be responding until next month, which is June.

Or, well, a few weeks after June starts. Probably after school is finally over.

**One**, I'm _very_ tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Probably 2-5 hours per day. And once I sleep late on Saturday or Sunday, I get yelled at by my parents of me sleeping late.

**Two**, I have to start studying for my SOLs. And I think I will _totally_ fail Civics. I suck at Civics. A C-. A flippin' C-.

._.''

I got a B+ in science, a B in math, and a A in language arts. I do, oh, **_so_** wonderful in Science. And Language Arts (of course I do, I type a lot! - ).

**Three**, I got a _whole_ bunch of orders for people in my school. (Those that have a Facebook, look up **selectablesweets** on Facebook! Like my Mom's status of her delicious sweets! :D)

**Four**...apparently, I'm going to the 8th grade masquerade dance. It feels like I'm forced to go. :l I_ hate_ dances. And I _**HATE**_ dresses.

**Five**, I won't type this weekend because I'm going dress shopping, and I'm bringing my two best friends with me. And my mom. :/ This should be a fun experience.

**Six**, we don't have our laptop anymore. It died. Laurel's dad, an awesome technician of some sort, said it had more viruses than any other laptop he had ever seen. Meaning, it got REALLY sick. It had a terrible flu. It lived the last ten minutes choking 'Why? Why did you do this to me?!'

_Boom_. It's dead.

Now. Uh...*sighs* ...we're gonna find a laptop for _**ME**_ to use. Since my brother is hogging the computer. So. I'm stuck with dad's laptop, which_ I_ am _now_ hogging. :p\

**Seven**, I have 8th grade things to do. We have ice cream truck day, Busch Gardens' day, Graduation Ceremony day (I hope Mom doesn't scream at me... T-T), Field Day, which is the day of the masquerade dance, but it's later during the evening, and some other things.

**Eight**, I'm starting to get _really_ busy now. And I _may_ have to start studying. If I feel like it. But, I will, to pass my Civics and Economics SOL. I hope.

I failed **miserably** on my post-test.

Pre-test: 83. (B-)

Post-test: 60-68. (F)

...lets you know I'm **_horrible_**. At Civics. It's been 5 years since I last learned about the government!

And then you have 6th and 7th grade stuff _**IN**_ those SOLs! How am I going to remember all of _**THAT**_!?

...*sighs*.

...**Nine**, my Dad's birthday is next weekend (May 5). And I have nothing to give him. But I might find something at the mall when we go shopping.

**Ten**, I'm now on Skype a lot, since every time I send a PM on my ipad, which is glitching like crazy, it becomes all jumbled up and repeats some words.

Which _**SUCKS **__**BALLS.**_

Like Civics are to me.

**Eleven**, I won't be able to respond to some PMs.

You can find me on Instagram (blazyghosthorror290), Skype (Strawberry Varanaco, or redblazecatgirl29) or you can email me on Gmail (blazingghost275 at Gmail)

Other than that, my Mom finished writing her second book, which she needed my help on. But, it's done. I think. Ah well. I'll give more details later.

And she says to check out the pictures on her Facebook. **PLEASE** DO! SUPPORT US! WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ HELP!

Go on Facebook and find **selectablesweets** on Facebook!

WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ SUPPORT! TELL EVERYONE_ YOU_ KNOW! And like the pictures, too, while you're at it.

You can make an order, if you like. If you're in Virginia. If you live in some other state and would like an order, then you have to talk to the Cook/Baker, my mom, aka, Tracy.

If you don't want to make an order to her, you can talk to me about it. I'm the order person; people usually come to me to make orders, while Mom makes them.

I would help her out when she needs it.

Anywho. I can't really type much anymore on fanfiction. I type other random stories that seem to have no ending to it on the school computers. .-.

So, I have a** HUGE** Writer's Block, and Mom got me more books.

Another reason why I can't type. So much vampires to read about...*drools* So lovely, dangerous and mysterious...

Ew. Why would I drool over Edward Cullen? I would do that to make him _drown_!

**ANYWAY**, I can't also type because I have no more ideas. And I may delete _Unbreakable Mind, Shattered Heart, Wounded Soul_...

It's starting to get flames for it. So, might as well delete it. Also, I don't think it's_ that_ good anymore. *sighs* I might have to make a different one. Similar, but won't have Shawn in it.

Haters.

Now, I _will_ continue truth and dare. But, I'm going to need more scenes, dares and truths. And ATV145, you have the last slot for OCs.

Also, I _will_ definitely continue _Will You Take Me_. It's just that, I need the climax of the chapter(s), and figure out what happens once the bombs are dropped off...after the war begins. (read it if you don't know what I'm talking about)

_One By One, The Stripes Go On_,** will** be continued soon. Once I figure out the rest. If anyone is willing to give me some ideas for that story, along with _Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flames_ and possibly _Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter_, then I really appreciate it. :3

I would love some of your ideas, peeps. If you have one, you can share it with me. I'll approve or disapprove of it. :) But, I would like some of your opinions if you have any.

Until then, keep on reviewing my stories, and I shall see you all in June!

I hope.

Until then, I will be on Skype, Gmail and Instagram until I start typing again.

P.S. Of course, this always goes to all of my stories. In case all of you guys wonders.

So...uh...bye!

-Werner Von Braun.

Say bye, guys!

Everyone: BYE! See you all soon!

Until then, my friends!

Check out **selectablesweets** on Facebook!


	17. It All Slowly Builds Up

Author's Note:

Hey guys...

I have some bad news. Well, more bad news.

My grandpa is in the hospital and he has a lot of fluids in his body, which is why he's so swollen. And he has been a lot more tired lately.

And I know I said I was going to start posting in June, but who gives a fuck?

I don't, and I don't think others don't either.

So, uh...this may not be a good mother's day. Especially for grandma.

He's the last grandpa I have left in my family.

So...I'm gonna be very depressed and sad for a while. So...

...yeah. Also, Happy Mother's Day for the ladies out there. Enjoy the love by your family.

So...onward to the story...I...guess...

Also. I'm going to start making my Zombie Survival Plan again. I totally forgot about it years ago. ._.''

And, this is May 24. That message above me was three weeks ago. And my grandpa is having a lot of seizures now. SO...uh...I dunno.

So. Enjoy this long chapter! ...I think. ._.

* * *

As the cargo plane slowly traveled across the Pacific ocean to Asia, there was a large thing in the ocean that was watching the plane with his dark, black eyes. Sitting there. Waiting for the right moment. Just _waiting_...sitting there silently...sitting silently, waiting for its dinner to come towards it...

The large beast in the ocean was a Megalodon (yes, it used to exist...I think.) shark, the biggest one that anyone would see in over 600 million years, or whatever.

Ever since the dinosaurs disappeared and the cavemen appeared.

It gave a small smirk (...I don't think sharks smile...do they? .-.) before swimming fast towards the cargo plane, its jaws wide open for the current that it was going opposite of, and its, long, large, yellow jagged teeth excited to meet the warm flesh of its small dinner.

Well, it never mattered what it ate. It always had the Californians and Mexicans for lunch and breakfast, and ate whales for dinner and snacks. (Ever watched the movie on Sci-Fy? If not, then you out of luck. But that monster was ferocious! :O I _**LOVED**_ IT.)

As it swam underneath the cargo plane, the passengers didn't know _what_ was waiting ahead of their journey...

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a little girl with caramel skin that was jump-roping in her back courtyard in the Kingdom of Drakiman, singing softly to herself.

_"I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad...but pulling away you took everything I had..."_ she sang, and suddenly stopped. "Huh?"

She looked up in the sky to see something moving. Something small and black.

She tilted her head to the side and dropped her jump-rope to reach into her pocket, pull out a pair of small green binoculars and looked through them to the object in the sky.

It was a long, black unknown missile that looked like a rocket, passing through the clear blue sky similar to Earth, heading for somewhere.

Where? She didn't know.

"White! Come in! Lunch is ready!" A voice called.

"...coming." she said softly, and narrowed her eyes to the missile, and slowly walked to the castle with her eyes on the the unknown object, and then went inside.

* * *

With Marshall, he was playing with his cat, Shwabelle, while thinking of song lyrics in his head and humming. Next door was Marcy playing with her dog, Schwaballe.

Her mom and his dad were off to war that was declared with Germany, Korea and Asia.

"Hey Marsh?" Marcy called from her window, her punk-like red room illuminated by candles that were scattered everywhere in her room.

"Yeah?" he said from inside his gothic-like blue room.

Their houses were only a meter apart. They could hear everything they did. Well, not _exactly_ everything. But...you get the point.

"...do you think our parents will be ok?" she asked softly.

Suddenly, Marshall stuck his head out his black window, and stared at Marcy.

"..." Marshall didn't know what to say but only stare at the girl before him.

"...do you think they will survive Marshy? I'm worried for Mom." she pouted.

"...it...it, uh...it depends. Marcy, I'm not psychic." he looked away. "It's a 50/50 percent chance." Marshall explained, then turned back to Marcy, "...I don't know. We can only hope and probably pray to Glob that they'll be ok."

"...what if they die?" Marcy then began to tear up, her sniffles now heard in the silence, and she looked away, wiping her tears with her shirt.

"Marcy..." Marshall climbed out of his window and climbed over to hers to hug her dearly. "...They'll live. They both survived cancer. They'll survive this war."

_I think,_ he thought lastly.

Marcy only cried into his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I miss Mommy!" she sobbed.

"..." Marshall hugged her back, a tear now falling from his cheek. "And I miss Dad." he then looked up at the starry sky that had no moon, wishing that everything was over and their parents were back home...

* * *

Fionna was in Germany, everyone preparing for war. Well, World War III...or...whatever! You get the point. Again.

"Fionna!" her mother called from downstairs.

Fionna was upstairs in her room (too lazy to describe), petting her coffee spotted cat, Cake (doesn't talk yet!) while watching the people outside preparing for the upcoming war.

The war that their leader, Anderson L., declared against the U.S. and France and Britain.

The war that declared the winning country to rule the whole world with no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it.

She couldn't stand destruction like_ this_. Especially when her family members were going to war with the others. And Marshall's parents going to war and Marceline's Dad gone somewhere while her mother was drafted into war.

Finn was in Australia, where he was free from war. (for now...*evil laughter*)

But...with her and Marshall...those dreams were over.

She missed his soft kisses he gave her everyday, his warm hugs, his messy onyx bangs that were always in his dark brown eyes, his peachy skin, his slightly french accent he had whenever he talked, his songs and his bass playing soft tunes to her, the delicious strawberries they shared with each other...

She missed everything that dealt with Marshall, and his kisses.

Oh, how she _missed_ those kisses he always gave her...

"**FIONNA!**" her mother screamed, making Fionna jump with a gasp and her cat screech in pain.

"Y-y-yes, Mom?" Fionna called, slightly shaking from the sudden yell from her mother.

"Come down here. _Now_."

Fionna sighed. With _that_ said, _nothing_ was going to be good.

She climbed off her bed, walked out of her room and went downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was at: sipping a large cup of tea to keep her awake at the early hours of nighttime.

"Yes Mom?" Fionna said.

"Sit." she gestured to the small round table that held four chairs.

Fionna gulped and did what her mother said, Cake finding her way onto the counter and purring softly to herself.

"I have some news."

Fionna looked down at her hands, hoping she wasn't involved.

"...uh...w-what is it?" she asked, looking up.

"You're gonna have a new sibling." her mother sipped at her tea again.

Finna's heart skipped a beat, and she felt all the blood drain from her body.

"...w...w...wh-_what_?" Fionna whispered.

"Yes. That's right." her mother said, and set her cup down.

"...**now**?!" Fionna screamed.

"Yes."

"WHY ARE YOU **NOW** TELLING ME THIS!?" she shrieked, making her cat jump up and run. "WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO GO INTO WAR!"

"Well, you always wanted a sibling." her mother shrugged.

"THAT WAS WHEN I WAS 6 YEARS OLD, MOM! I'M FREAKING 14!"

"Watch it." her mother growled, her cup now forgotten and placed on the counter.

"NO! YOU"RE JUST **NOW** GRANTING ME THIS WISH!? HOW COULD YOU _BE_ LIKE THAT?"

"Your father and I had some trouble back then. We didn't have enough money."

Fionna growled in anger, and she screamed as loud as her vocal cords could make her, and burst out crying. "I _HATE_ YOU, MOM!" she screamed at her mother, "I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU _DO_ THIS TO **ME**!?"

"FIONNA!" her mother gasped. "HOW **_DARE_** YOU SAY SUCH A THING!"

"SHUT UP! I HATE _ALL_ OF YOU!" Fionna sniffled and ran up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door behind her.

"_Why_?" she cried, and fell face first into her pillow, her muffled sobs heard in the silence of her room. "Why does this have to happen to_ me_?"

* * *

The President sat at his desk, his fingers tapping the solid mahogany wood impatiently and his secretary, Hillary, standing beside him, biting on her lower lip.

"...uh...sir-"

"_DON'T_...say...a word." he said, holding a finger up before he put it back down.

The secretary only nodded and went back to what she was doing, only for the door to burst open and Cesaire zooming to the president, sweat rolling down his light red face.

"Sir! We have...major...bad news!" he rasped.

"**WHAT**!?" Halberd screamed, jumping out of his seat. "_WHY!?_"

"The...*pants* The...cargo plan...oh, Glob, I need to exercise more...*sighs* What I'm trying to say...is..."

Before he finished, he fell to the floor with a thud, his eyes now closed.

"He fainted!" Hillary shrieked, looming over him and kneeling beside him, trying her best to wake him up.

"I can see that, Hillary." he growled, and walked up to the door to slam it behind him.

* * *

"Ack! Shit! Get the fucking President! **NOW**!" Marcus screamed over the phone in one hand, while in the other hand he tried to steer the plane away from the shark that already took out part of the left wing.

"_Whoa_!" Marianne flew out of her seat and crashed into one of the bombs, which rolled off its holders and groaned on the floor.

"MARIANNE! BE CAREFUL!" Johnson shouted, before he toppled over the passenger seat of the plane.

The Megalodon shark was tackling the cargo plane out of its course, along with the bombs that were excited and ready to explode at any moment.

"AH!" Marcus tried to steer the plane away, but the shark had a good hold on it, and everything started to backfire. Starting with the system, the propellers slowed down to a stop, but the plane was still in the air.

"Guh! That's it! Marianne! Where are the grenades!?" Johnson shouted and unclicked his seatbelt and got up, before the plane was lifted into the sky, nosefirst, its tail pointing to the ocean.

"They should be in the box over-Ah!" She was then tossed across the plane, to where the back door panel was.

"**WHOA**!" Johnson was then thrown into the wall that had a few switches and controls on it, and one of them opened the back door and wind suddenly drowned inside the plane with rustling noises of the ocean, rattling and shaking everything inside, including the maps and plans.

"_AH_!" Marcus screamed and lost control of the wheel as he was thrown from his seat to the door and the shark began to chomp the plane up like a dog with its bone.

"MARCUS!" Johnson screamed as Marcus flew by him, reaching his hand out for him that Marcus tried to grab as he was falling, but they were too late for each other.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Marianne shrieked as she held on to the seat. "MARCUS! **NO**!" she also reached out for him.

Marcus then disappeared from sight as he fell into the ocean, a tiny splashe heard in the small distance.

"...Glob...help us now," Johnson whispered before the wind took his words away, and he turned to Marianne, who stared back at him, both of them with a look of horror on their faces as the shark rattled the plane with its steel-grip jaws. It slowly creaked and groaned as it slowly pulled apart one piece by one piece...

"Marianne?!" Johnson screamed above the wind after a horrified moment of losing their captain and Marshall's father.

"Huh?!" she looked at him.

"...we'll have to do this without Marcus!"

"ARE YOU **INSANE**!?" she shrieked.

"Insane, yes! Crazy, maybe! But we have to complete this job, dead or not!"

"..." Marianne only looked down before looking back up, and slowly nodded.

"Alright. Here's-"

Before Johnson finished, he turned to the back panel and saw that they were being pulled to the ocean. _Fast_.

"Shit." Johnson mumbled.

"Johnson...!" she began to panic. "You better have a plan!"

Johnson fanned through his thoughts and came up with a small idea that may work.

If he timed it just right... then they might be able to live long enough to see land.

"Marianne! You'll have to take a deep breath for me!" he shouted.

"_NO_!" she clutched on to the seat, now afraid for her life.

"MARIANNE! YOU_ NEED_ TO DO THIS!" he stated, "DO THIS FOR ME! FOR MARCUS! FOR YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS! FOR **_MARCELINE_**!" he cried the last two words out, which snapped something inside Marianne.

All of a sudden, it seemed that everything stopped in time as she slowly looked up at Johnson, and had a look of determination in her eyes. She gave a quick nod and took a deep breath, along with Johnson, as the plane submerged into the icy, dark ocean...

* * *

...somewhere in Korea...

* * *

As North Korea worked together with South Korea (The year is 3112; they agreed to be companions again in 2649), they began to create a plan. A plan so devious that no one could say _anything_ to prevent it.

A plan that was so true to its own words; a plan to destroy the whole world all together.

At the rocket launching base, the Koreans worked and communicated constantly in their base, moving here and there, typing here, printing there, talking above, observing below; they were ready to lauch their 'rockets' that took years of planning, calculations and quiet concentration to build and make.

All they had to do was prepare the ammo and they were prepared for the war.

While all the workers ran around everywhere, putting papers here and transferring secret data there, a scientist with thin rimmed glasses and a lab coat stained with green substances walked up to their leader, the president of Korea, ...uh...hmm...

... Kang-Dae. (meaning: powerful and greatness)

...때 당신은 준비 될 것인가? (...when will you be ready?) Kang-Dae asked.  
곧, 오후에 아마 가끔 내일. (Soon, maybe sometimes in the afternoon tomorrow.) the scientist said briskly.  
... 아주 좋아요. 그것이 준비가되면, 우리는 시작됩니다, 이해? (Very well. When it is ready, we will start, understand?)  
네, 그렇습니다. (Yes, sir.) The scientist nodded and walked away briskly, which left Kang-Dae at the top of the base, watching over everyone with close and sharp eyes.

After a little while of observing and classifying their data, he nodded in approval and began to speak, which made everyone freeze in place and stare at their leader.

사람들이 어서! 빠르게 작업! 우리는 내일 준비이 필요합니다! 빨리! (Come on people! Work faster! We need this prepared by tomorrow! Quickly!)

Everyone began shouting and worked even faster, preparing everything and setting them up.  
WHile they worked, a solider then walked up to Kang-Dae, and saluted him, who saluted back, and began to speak. 선생님! (sir!)  
무엇인가? (what?)  
우리는 우리가 말하는 미국화물 비행기가 메갈로돈 상어에 의해 아래로 촬영되고 있다는 소식이 있습니다. (We have news that a U.S. cargo airplane is being taken down by a Megalodon shark as we speak.)  
Kang-Dae only stood there. ... 어느 나라? (what country?) he questioned.  
미국, 알겠습니다. 당신은 우리가하고 싶은 일이 있나요? (The U.S., sir. Is there anything you want us to do?)

Kang-Dae then smiled. ... 아니. 그냥 상어가 저녁 먹고하자. (...no. Just let the shark eats its dinner.) he ordered to the soldier.  
The soldier nodded. 선생님. (sir.) He saluted and walked away briskly.

...우리는이 전쟁을 이길 것입니다. 당신이 업데이트 방법에 상관없이, 우리는 항상 당신보다 앞서있을 것입니다. (...We _will_ win this war. Regardless of the methods you updated, and we always will be ahead of you.) Kang-Dae said and chuckled evilly to himself as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

{Google translate is kinda hard. I hate translating things, but, oh, well.}

* * *

Part 2 or 3 next chapter. Do send your_ true_ response of how well the chapter is. It has been almost a month since I last typed. So...tell me what you think. Send a review, like or favorite. Mainly, you can send a review if you want. I don't care. But, thank you for all the reviews you guys.

*cries* I feel so special. I'm special, and so are you guys. Shoutout to everyone! *cries tears of joy* (all the people that liked this story or the other stories.)

Thank you my peeps!

See you next chapter! *waves*

And thank you for being patient to me, and giving me all those messages and supporting me. I love you all! Thank you guys _sooooooooo_ much!

For being nice, you guys will get cookies and cake, made by my mother. *passes out cookies and cake* Enjoy!


	18. Last Notice For Now, Peeps

Author's Note:

Hi, guys. It's me, Whitey here.

Uh, I have some major problems right now, which is troubling for _all_ of us.

1- Our computer just died.

_**NOOOOOOOOO**_! I was about to use that motherfuckin' thing for the summer! D:

2- My whole left leg hurts like shit.

I really don't know why. i-i Maybe it's from walking in Busch Gardens from 9 am to 7 pm.

3- Busch Gardens was fun.

_UNTIL_ I lost my damn glasses. You see, I got on the Apollo Chariot first, and as deaf as I am, I didn't hear my friends say have a death grip on them. Instead, I put them in my shirt. After we got off and I started searching myself, I had lost my glasses.

Lucky for me, Mom hasn't killed me. Yet.

4- The dance I went to on Friday was dramatically fun.

Alaih (however you spell his name) had an anxiety attack. I found out that my friend is bi, and uh...about 10-12 guys tried to twerk on her.

Oh hell no, you stay away from my sister/best friend! (I love my friends as sisters! :D) So, I walked over there and kept an eye on them, in case I need to plan their deaths. By the way, I **AM** planning everyone's death. Starting with the bitch that is annoying as hell. (No, it will never be my mom.)

But not you guys. You guys are so kind to me. You won't die unless I say so. Da? :D

5- Mom is getting on my nerves.

I mean, I love her and all, but she is annoying when it comes to my vision. She fusses at me from reading in the dark on my broken ipad, complaining about me squinting so much with my glasses on (I can't see with** or** without them on; what do you want me to do, rip the sockets out?!) and whatever else.

Then dad is fussing at me for not eating. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not _always_ that hungry. :l But if it's chicken wings and fries, then you stay out of my way or you'll die and then be eaten by my brother.

6- I have been on Skype lately. I talked to Saurobaine, BossKing109 and Advent, who are nice people.

:) Especially Saurobaine...*laughs* But I still love him.

**IN A _BROTHERLY_ WAY**, for those who wonder. I love all the guys in a brotherly way.

...then again...

But Saurobaine...I might like him a bit more than a brother. Ok, a LOT more.

Guys like my science teacher or older than me by 7+ years, uh...

.-. I don't want to explain, _**but they're so freaking**__** hot**_! Like, Henry Sturges hot!

...*awkward cough* I _AM_ weird and strange.

7- Uh, I may **slightly** be a _little bit_ busy for the summer.

I was thinking about volunteering for the Virginia Air and Space Museum. I mean, it'll probably get me closer to my dream job.

8- Uh...hmm...oh, yes! I'll be sleeping like a hibernating bear all summer.

Yeah, I sleep like that, but I don't snore, thank you very much. :i

9- I can't really type on anything because the computer is down, so I'm typing on the only thing that is available: Dad's laptop.

Which is _slightly_ better than nothing.

10- I am watching**_ so_** much Hetalia that I will make a story about it someday. Because my friend got me addicted to it.

Hetalia makes history a lot more fun and sexier. ;D

Watch it, and I think the girls will understand what I mean.

Oh, my feelz have exploded everywhere. My _**FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ!**_

11- I won't really respond to PMs a lot anymore because the stuff we have available to us.

Especially my Ipad, which is glitching like **crazy**.

12- I have a junky room to clean.

I brought a lot of binders home from Ms. Cohen, who didn't want them, some containers, a glass vase, uh, tons of chemistry books and physical science books, and some posters and other junk, and a special thing from Mr. Weigel, who was an _awesome_ Science Teacher I had this year.

That will take me a little while. :)

(Also, school has finally ended yesterday: June 11, 2013/ so I'll be going to high school next year. Any expectations or things I should know, folks?)

13- I have **tons** of books to read in my free time, so...I might get started.

I have summer reading, but I have _Emma_; _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austin, and that other book I may read. Jane Austen is 12th grade, while the other book that has over a thousand pages is 11th grade.

_HA!_ They expect me to read _those_?! Honey, I got more things to do than reading _those_ books.

Apart from that, they didn't really interest me. I have a whole bunch of series to read, so I will skip the summer reading and go into _my_ reading.

14- I'm really sorry, and I know you guys wanted another chapter.

I know you want more chapters, but that will have to stop until I get my own laptop or Mom gets another computer.

So, that will have to wait for a long while. T-T yes, I am pissed too.

15- I have a couple chores to do, so I'm sorry. I really am.

But, until then, I'll review my peeps' stories by my name Whitey Drakim :) or White Drakim 13, since my Ipad logged me out.

Until then, I'll try my best to update as best as I can, folks.

See you guys later!

Have an awesome summer while you can!

Oh, Axis Powers, you are mine, along with Sweden, America, Canada, and Russia.

Oh, Russia, you will become one with me. *evil laughter*

**SERIOUSLY**! You _must_ watch it! *squeals as her fangirlism comes pouring out*


End file.
